


Альтернатива

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angry Sex, But not between Buzz and Woody, Buzz Has the Patience of a Saint, Buzz Lightyear is Andy's stepdad, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fight Sex, Homophobic Language, Human Buzz Lightyear, Human Woody Pride, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Woody/Bo, Post-Divorce, Rivalry, Sheriff Woody Pride, Single Parents, Spaceman Buzz Lightyear, Woody is Andy's dad, Woody is a Little Shit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Отец и отчим борются за внимание ребенка.





	1. Отрицание

Название: Альтернатива  
Автор: Berzelius  
Дата публикации: 22 августа 2018

**************************

Официант подносит на стол острую мексиканскую пиццу. Мальчишка голодными глазами следит за тем, как горячее тесто разделывают ножом, ведь он не ел с самого утра и не успел пообедать. Он не ныл об этом отцу, у него не было на это времени, сразу после школы они ездили в его таунхаус, а Энди не был там очень давно. Уже несколько месяцев, и он был рад и скрипучему дивану, и старому вислоухому Бастеру, и каким-то веселым безделушкам, что всегда на его памяти забивали полки. Позже на ранчо Энди разбил колени, но отцу ничего не сказал, ведь он уже не хнычущий ребенок, рыдающий из-за ссадин.

Энди с жадностью впивается зубами в пиццу, и Вуди смотрит на него с легкой иронией:

— Проголодался, ковбой? — он не притрагивается к еде, зато с довольством смотрит на то, как ужинает его родной сын. Потому что в девять вечера придется вернуть этого чемпиона домой. Энди ест с аппетитом, запивает сладкой газировкой и вытирает рот рукавом кофты. — Что за свинство?

Энди закатывает глаза, но берет в руки салфетку. После ранчо они ездили еще и в лазертаг, так что пререкаться сегодня с отцом он точно не намерен. Мама редко позволяла им так веселиться, говорила, что они спускают деньги ни на что. На дурацкие игрушки.

Конечно же, Энди постоянно скучал по отцу. Вуди, будучи шерифом в отставке, всегда был человеком очень сложного характера, но Энди всегда было с ним весело — тот умел развлекаться, редко был с ним строг, он не жалел на Энди ни своего времени, ни денег.

Энди никогда не давали выбор, с кем ему жить — с мамой или папой, но сам он всегда точно знал, чего хочет. Вуди тоже это знал.

Пусть Мириам всегда говорила, что он вечно его балует.

— Горячо, — делая очередной глоток газировки, Энди показательно показывает на обожженный пиццей рот. — Но вкусно. Почему ты не ешь?

— Мама часто покупает пиццу? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает шериф, сложив локти на столе.

— Она вообще ее не покупает, — вновь закатывает глаза Энди, и Вуди мысленно усмехается этой привычке.

— Ну, а я обедаю ей каждый день, так что не беспокойся за то, что я не съем лишний кусок.

— Это круто, — Энди качает головой, — есть пиццу каждый день.

Вуди снова усмехается. Он не просто обжирается в этом баре каждый день, он пьет здесь каждый вечер, а еще он не брился уже несколько дней, потому что особо не планирует никаких встреч, кроме прогулок с Энди. С кем ему видеться? С Мириам, которая не хочет с ним говорить? Со своей бывшей помощницей, которая считает, что тот окончательно спился после развода? С другими женщинами? Пожалуйста.

В другом конце бара на мужчину в жилете из коровьей кожи смотрит очаровательная светловолосая женщина в платье с длинным подолом. Это малышка Бо, что вечно флиртует с ним еще с тех пор, когда он еще был женат. Пригласить ее к себе всегда было его первой и единственной целью в случае развода с Мириам, но когда это действительно произошло… У него просто отпало все желание.

Вуди Прайд — не самый завидный мужчина в этом чертовом городе.

— Это хорошо, что ты так думаешь, ковбой, — кивает шериф. Бо улыбается ему из-за плеча мальчишки, но тот показательно игнорирует ее нахождение в этом баре. — Как ты думаешь, мама должна знать о том, что в выходные мы поедем с тобой на родео?

У Энди вытягивается лицо, он удивленно распахивает глаза. Такой эмоциональный, он это полностью перенял у отца.

— На родео? — ошеломленно восклицает он. Лицо мужчины озаряется прозрачной улыбкой. — Правда? А я могу…

\- ..оседлать мустанга? — Вуди низко смеется. — Нет, дружок, мы будем смотреть на более рослых скакунов.

— Но я уже взрослый! — упирается Энди. Прайд даже не знает, как ему отказать — он и правда чертовски вырос за последние полгода. Но до колледжа и необдуманных поступков на родео ему еще очень далеко. — А ты сможешь?

— Нет, я… Уже не в форме, ты знаешь.

Каждый в этом баре об этом знает. Вуди даже не помнит, когда ему последний раз выдавали пистолет, а ведь служба в округе обещала ему очень много перспектив. А Энди всегда хвастливо рассказывал знакомым пацанам про то, что его отец…

\- ..Но ты же ковбой! — Энди натурально хмурится. Его так не хочется расстраивать, этого прекрасного, доброго мальчишку, и Вуди, конечно не будет. Он с улыбкой кивает, и Энди радуется вновь. — И я тоже стану ковбоем!

— Как только, так сразу.

Они с Энди всегда были близки, как семья. Энди всегда рассказывал ему обо всем — о том, что Мириам купила ему набор сборочных кораблей, о том, что в его классе есть странный мальчишка, который мучает бродячих животных, о том, что он совершенно не понимает математику, но ему очень нравится литература, потому что он привык делиться со своим отцом всем, абсолютно, но, черт возьми, он никогда не рассказывал про мужчину, с которым начала встречаться его мать!

Конечно, он говорил, что в девять его должны забрать, но Прайд посчитал, что это будет Мириам или какая-нибудь новоиспеченная няня — ведь она никогда не брезговала пользоваться услугами гувернантки. Но приехал не их зеленый минивэн, а начищенный черный ауди, проехал через всю парковку, едва не подрезав стоящим автомобилям боковые зеркала, и визгливо притормозил около бара. Такая тачка не подходит ни няне, ни самой Мириам, даже самому Прайду она была бы не по карману, поэтому привлекла так много лишнего внимания. Может быть, Мириам посчитала, что будет разумно вызвать для сына такси, чтобы привезти его из Далласа в девять вечера. Потому что дорога не так коротка, и солнце успело сесть.

Энди все еще цепляется за его руку, давая знать, что совсем не хочет ехать домой. Вуди понимает, что совсем не хочет отпускать его к матери, но все-таки должен.

— Что у тебя с выходными, ковбой? — мягко интересуется у мальчика шериф, намекая на то, что у них еще полно планов. Энди переминается с ноги на ногу, смотрит на вьющихся у уличного фонаря светлячков и неуверенно пожимает плечами. — Что не так?

— Я должен буду остаться с мамой, — честно отвечает он. Вуди не изменяется в лице, понимающе кивая ему.

— Если мама так решила, значит, придется остаться с мамой, — улыбается он. Протянув руку, мягко взъерошивает светлые волосы на голове мальчика, подбадривая его. — Но долго тебе скучать не придется.

Все-таки это до сих пор был его мальчик. Вуди подождет и неделю, и две, если это потребуется. В этом его ограничивает гребанное решение суда, но ждать он будет столько, сколько нужно, и в любом случае останется его отцом. Энди расклеивается — шмыгает носом, упорно продолжая наблюдать за светлячками, но не смотреть на отца. Прайд едва сдвигает брови, смотря на ожидающую их ауди и едва приобнимает сына за плечи.

— Ну-ну, — Вуди сдерживает улыбку, когда Энди упорно обнимает его, совершенно не желая уходить. — Расплакаться решил?

Тот повторно шмыгает носом, и эта сцена продолжается полминуты, пока неожиданно Энди не озаряет какая-то догадка, и он вырывается из рук отца:

— Я кое-что забыл! — он кричит, несется к машине, оставляя того в полном неведении. Дважды хлопает дверь, и в тени едва освещенной парковки Прайд на мгновение видит сидящую в машине мужскую фигуру и хмурит брови. Это не такси. Энди уже весело бежит обратно к нему, у него в ладони свернутый в трубочку листок, он такой быстрый, что Вуди тут же забывается, склоняется в плечах, чтобы поймать в руки этот несущийся метеорит. Энди налетает на него, весело смеется, стоит ему оторваться от земли и повиснуть на отце. — Это мы с тобой.

Вуди позволяет сыну повиснуть на своей шее и с улыбкой рассматривает его рисунок — да, черт возьми, Энди очень любит рисовать, и совсем неважно, насколько у него хорошо получается — два ковбоя на его рисунке весьма узнаваемы, тот что повыше — это Прайд, а пониже — сам Энди, вокруг слегка кривоватые лошади и коровы, покрашенные зеленым кактусы, и Вуди готов поклясться, что все рисунки этого мальчишки сохранены у него дома — лежат в ящике стола. Раньше он часто рисовал их с мамой, но теперь она автоматически выписалась из их семейного портрета.

— Это мы на родео? — интересуется Прайд, и Энди неопределенно пожимает плечами, цепляясь рукой за кожаную жилетку отца.

— Наверное, а похоже?

— Сложно сказать, рисунок это или фотография, — важно отвечает Вуди, и мальчишка прыскает со смеху.

— Ну ненастолько!

— Именно настолько, — кивает Прайд. Энди склоняет голову на бок, присматриваясь к рисунку, а затем к щетинистому лицу шерифа.

— Ну нет.

— Ты просто недооцениваешь собственный талант, — упорно качает головой он, возвращая мальчишку на ноги. Он сворачивает рисунок в трубочку, чтобы не смять работу своего сына, тем временем Энди все еще не торопится уходить к незнакомому шоферу. Этот шофер приходит самостоятельно. Его ноги тяжело ступают по асфальту, и Прайд приковывает к нему пронзительный взгляд, потому что тот дозывается его сына:

— Энди, нам уже пора.

Вряд ли он из Техаса, тем более, из Далласа. У него сильный хриплый голос, и Энди мгновенно отзывается на него:

— Ну сейчас, Базз! — капризничает, не отходя от отца, который ошеломленно замер в неожиданном ступоре, совершенно не понимая, кто этот незнакомый мужчина. Ниже его на полголовы, чертовски крепко сложенный, с развитой мускулатурой, Вуди просто не хочет даже догадываться о том, кто он такой. И не хочет думать о том, что Мириам могла променять его на более сильного, привлекательного типа по имени Базз. — Пап, мы сможем поехать на родео потом? Не на выходных? Да?

Вуди заставляет себя отвести взгляд от незнакомца и молча кивнуть сыну в ответ.

— Энди, это… — уже было начинает он, когда мужчина выходит из тени и уверенно подходит ближе.

\- ..Базз Лайтер, рад познакомиться. Мистер Прайд? — скуластый, с широкой челюстью и выразительными чертами, он совершенно не изменяет в лице и отнюдь не выдает никакого следа радости. — Я друг семьи.

Друг семьи. Друг семьи — эти слова заставляют шерифа нервно ухмыльнуться, потому что он чертовски хорошо понимает, что это за друг семьи. Не семьи, а Мириам, и не друг, а…

— Базз — космонавт! — неожиданно восторженно выдает Энди, потянув отца за рукав рубашки. — Настоящий космонавт, пап!

В то время, как шериф смотрит на Лайтера с явным недоумением, тот продолжает сдержанно молчать.

— Что? — уточняет Прайд, когда мужчина спокойно поясняет ему:

— Я инженер НАСА, мистер Прайд. Тестирую действие технологий в космическом пространстве.

Он собранный, совершенно невозмутимый, смотрит на Прайда с высоты своего роста так, словно нависает над ним — шерифу становится чертовски не комфортно. Не столько из-за того, что этот мужчина в обычной обтягивающей футболке перед ним — действительно попадает под определение «космонавт», сколько из-за того, с каким восторгом отзывается о нем Энди. От этого, откровенно говоря, ему становится, не по себе.

— О, и с какой стороны вы друг семьи? — глядя на него сверху вниз, вызывающе поднимает брови Вуди. Он не собирается блистать вежливостью, он собирается задавать вопросы этому человеку в лоб.

— Мириам врезалась в мою машину полгода назад, у нас были долгие разборки с автоинспекцией, — на лице Лайтера едва проявляется прозрачная усмешка. Прайд холодеет. — Она прекрасная женщина, я бы никогда не стал брать с нее деньги за ущерб, и…

\- ..Полгода назад? — резко перебивает его Вуди. Его голос становится выше, и Энди нервно поднимает взгляд на обоих мужчин. — Если вы были знакомы с ней до нашего развода… Почему я о вас нисколько не наслышан, мистер космонавт?

Он начинает злиться, чувствуя это идиотское несоответствие — его просто водят за нос, как чертового ребенка, всеми этими определениями «друг семьи» и «мы больше не понимаем друг друга». Это ни черта не причина для развода, вот она, эта гребанная причина, мускулистая и голубоглазая, рассказывает про проблемы с автоинспекцией и едва давит похабную улыбочку.

— Потому что это было неподходящее время для знакомства, — спокойно отвечает Лайтер. Энди, почувствовав накал в разговоре, отходит от отца ближе к нему. — Хотел, чтобы все было официально.

— А неофициально трахать мою жену за моей спиной ты не хотел? — гаркает Прайд ему в лицо, сделав критический шаг вперед. Между ним и этим невысоким мужчиной не остается никакого расстояния, тем временем тот смотрит на беснующегося шерифа с поразительным спокойствием, что раздражает с каждой секундой все сильнее. — Ты это хочешь мне сказать?

Бледный и напуганный Энди смотрит то на отца, то на Лайтера и лишь растерянно приоткрывает рот.

— Может, ты спросишь это у нее лично? — усмехается астронавт, и тот окончательно выходит из себя.

— Сукин сын, — Прайд рычит ему в лицо, толкает мужчину в грудь, заставляя отшатнуться назад, и все происходящее замыкается буквально над двух секундах, когда кулак шерифа решительно замахивается на Лайтера. Энди кричит.

Тот оказывается проворнее, намного сильнее Прайда, перерубает их бешеную драку на самом корню, когда, увернувшись от удара, крепко перехватывает и скручивает его руку, заставляя шерифа развернуться спиной. Прогнуться.

— Папа! Базз, хватит! Пожалуйста, — Энди едва ли не доходит до слез, он немало напуган, а скрученный отец остервенело пытается вырваться из чужой хватки. — Прекрати!

— Прайд, не заставляй меня позорить тебя перед собственным сыном, — спокойно изрекает Лайтер, когда лицо Вуди стремительно наливается кровью. Он уже позорен, уже выведен из себя, оставлен без семьи, скручен, как пойманный дикий зверь, совершенно не может взять себя в руки.

— Закрой рот, — хрипит мужчина. Руки затекают от боли, сам он не может выпрямиться в спине. — Гребанный псих. Мамаша не учила тебя не лезть к замужним женщинам…

— Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, — жестко прерывает его Лайтер, когда едва ли не плачущий мальчишка вцепляется в его локоть. — Энди, твой папа не в себе.

— Базз, не надо, не надо, — надрывается Энди, и от его содрогающегося голоса сердце Прайда просто уходит в пятки. Он позволил этому случиться прямо на глазах у сына, черт подери, он совершенно вышел из себя. — Отпусти его…

Ему нужно еще несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться. Сжать зубы, начать мыслить разборчивее.

— Тайм-аут, прекрати, — шипит он, впрочем, Лайтер не торопится ослабить хватку. Гребанный профессионал своего дела, скрутил шерифа Далласа и держит его, как пса на привязи. Но унижать его не собирается, и стоит ему понять, что тот пришел в себя, как сразу выпускает его запястье.

Вуди остервенело отпрыгивает от Лайтера, взбешенный и разъяренный, он небрежно приглаживает взъерошенные каштановые волосы и отворачивается в сторону. Черт. Черт. Дьявол! Его трясет от злобы и обиды, ему нужно развернуться и сделать пару глотков воздуха.

— Все нормально, шериф?

Его сейчас стошнит, вот как все охренительно нормально. Мириам, Энди… Все. Этот болван отобрал у него все!

— Заткнись, — отмахивается тот. Ни Базз, ни Энди не уходят — они все еще стоят за его спиной. При этом стоит молчание, мертвая тишина.

— Пап, — тихо дозывается его Энди. Он все еще растерян из-за его поведения, из-за его слов, которых Вуди ни разу не позволял себе произносить в его присутствии. — Не нужно так.

Вуди начинает нервно улыбаться, так широко и искренне, что ему хочется расхохотаться. Его мальчик, его родной сын просит его не ругаться в сторону… кого, его нового фаворита? Гребанный космонавт, Базз Лайтер, он таких, как Прайд, щелкает как хреновы семечки, разумеется!

Он тяжело вздыхает. Хватит. Энди просто не хочет, чтобы его отец устраивал здесь конфликты. Разворачивается к Лайтеру, не зная, как взглянуть ему в глаза без лютой ненависти и презрения.

Базз начинает говорить за него.

— Я понимаю, как это выглядит, — холодно начинает он, и Вуди снова издает нервный смешок.

— Ты ни черта не понимаешь. Ни черта.

— Хочешь выражаться — делай это вне присутствия ребенка.

— Не учи меня, что мне говорить при моем ребенке, Лайтер. От тебя я нихрена не хочу слышать, ни единого слова, меня удивляет, какого дьявола ты здесь заявился и начал разглагольствовать про космос, — гаркает Вуди. Теперь он держится на расстоянии, понимая, что застать этого придурка врасплох у него не выйдет.

— Потому что решил лично встретиться с отцом Энди, — жестко выдает Лайтер. — И получил от него не лучший прием.

— А что ты ожидал, идиот? — продолжает повышать голос Прайд. — Что я пожму тебе руку, приглашу на семейный ужин? Черт подери, ты…

— Держи себя в руках, Прайд, — вновь пресекает Лайтер его речь. Энди совсем растерянно разглядывает носок своего ботинка. — Мы поговорим с тобой лично, но не сейчас. Энди, иди в машину.

— Энди, останься, — невозмутимо произносит Вуди. Ребенок замирает на месте, а оба мужчины испытывающе смотрят друг на друга. — А что, что ты сделаешь? Снова скрутишь мне руки?

Лайтер молчит, перехватывая темный взгляд шерифа. В его агрессии есть такая неоправданная ребячливость, и он совершенно не понимает как на нее реагировать.

— Вуди, — мягче обращается к нему Лайтер, и Вуди лишь снова несдержанно усмехается:

— Нет-нет, Лайтер, даже не думай. Я не такой дружелюбный тип, как ты. Я сам буду решать, как воспитывать своего сына. Никто не будет ему указывать, кроме меня, и ты тем более, — он говорит взахлеб, безостановочно, кажется, даже краснеет, в то время как Базз совершенно спокоен, не изменяется в лице.

— Разумеется, — сдержанно кивает он, и рядом с этим невозмутимым мужчиной сам Прайд начинает ощущать себя клоуном.

— Энди, иди в машину, — глухо произносит он, едва посмотрев в сторону сына. Едва заплаканный Энди топчется на месте перед тем, как печально направиться к ауди. Отличная тачка. Конечно, намного лучше, чем та, которую мог бы позволить себе Прайд за всю жизнь. Этот вечер начинает казаться ему сплошным адом, и Вуди, глядя на уходящего сына, мрачно засовывает себе в рот сигарету. Базз — сукин сын — Лайтер все еще стоит в нескольких метров от него. — Что тебе надо?

— Я сказал, что нам нужно поговорить лично.

— Мне нечего тебе сказать.

— Пару минут назад ты кричал другое, — спокойно замечает Лайтер, и Прайд поднимает на него яростный взгляд. Они оба очень резко перешли на «ты», нужно заметить.

Вуди выдыхает облако дыма, не отводя от мужчины темных глаз.

— Ты трахал мою жену? — снова прямой вопрос.

— Я трахал твою бывшую жену, — сухо отвечает Лайтер. — Только ее.

Прайд молчит некоторое время, будто этот факт вызывает у него некое облегчение. Но небольшое. Совершенно небольшое.

— Насчет семейного ужина… — начинает Базз, когда Прайд тут же качает головой.

— Хватит издеваться надо мной.

— Никакой Мириам. Я и ты, — глянув ему в лицо, этот гребанный инженер НАСА выглядит таким уверенным и раскручивает на пальце ключи от своего ауди. — Нам нужно все уладить.

— Нечего улаживать, — тупо повторяет Прайд, отводя взгляд. Подумать только, этот идиот собирается устроить ему личную встречу. Лайтер тем временем терпеливо продолжает стоять на месте. Вуди закатывает глаза, едва не скалясь. — Что тебе от меня нужно? Я не собираюсь иметь с тобой ничего общего.

— Ты уже имеешь со мной много общего, — спокойно изрекает Базз.

— Энди? — провокационно усмехается Прайд, вновь шагнув к мужчине ближе. — Даже не думай об этом.

— И не собирался, — у него такая спокойная улыбка, что Вуди весь горит от желания разбить ему лицо. — Я лишь хочу поговорить с тобой об этом. Не сейчас.

— Где же? В вашем семейном гнезде? — на его манер улыбается Прайд, и Лайтер спокойно делает пару шагов назад, чтобы восстановить расстояние между ними.

Он так и остается стоять на месте, сопровождая взглядом этого чертового космонавта, отобравшего у него жену и ребенка. Отобравшего у него все. Лайтер доходит до ауди, открывает водительскую дверь, но не спешит садиться за руль.

— Здесь. Завтра вечером.

Ауди отъезжает с парковки, а Прайд стоит с тлеющей сигаретой во рту, нервно улыбаясь махающему через тонированное стекло сыну.

Сейчас Вуди весь — сплошной натянутый нерв, на котором умело играет этот космонавт, словно на скрипке. Потушив сигарету, Вуди возвращается обратно в бар, чтобы потопить его мерзотный образ в стакане.


	2. Гнев

В Далласе Вуди был одним из самых молодых шерифов — ему было двадцать семь, когда ему выдали значок и табельное оружие, тогда он уже был женат на Мириам, они, как и всякая семья, готовились к пополнению. Жизнь казалась Прайду легко текущей, он всегда был очень семейным человеком, был готов посвятить своей жене всего себя, а когда появился Энди, делал для него все возможное.

Мальчишка часто болел, а Мириам была загружена домашним хозяйством, после появления сына ее карьера преподавателя медленно шла ко дну — у нее не хватало сил и времени, а Вуди вечно был занят наведением порядка. Отслужил четыре года, до переизбрания шерифа округа, но продолжил условно работать полицейским инспектором.

После его переизбрания все стремительно покатилось к черту. Сначала долги по кредиту, проблемы с помощницей, Джесси, затем Мириам отдалилась от него… Он начал пить, и все слишком резко закончилось разводом. Из-за хренового материального положения забота об Энди полностью легла на нее. Как оказалось, ей еще и нравился совершенно другой мужчина, она нашла Прайду альтернативу. Весьма успешный, уверенный в себе, видимо, намного старше его самого. У Мириам всегда был хороший вкус и очень трезвый взгляд. Ничего не скажешь.

Шериф мрачно тушит очередную сигарету в стакане из-под пойла. Да, именно так проходят вечера его будних дней. После развода все стало довольно однотипно, теперь он периодически слышит возню соседей через стены, когда раньше их небольшая квартирка в таунхаусе была наполнена семейным шумом. Энди часто собирался с мальчишками наверху, Мириам готовила на кухне, и он любил периодически собираться в гостиной с сотрудниками — их еженедельной гостьей была его помощница Джесси и мистер Потейтон — сегодня он руководит отделом по борьбе с наркотиками.

Хотя никого из них Прайд бы не позвал к себе сегодня. Для них обоих он уже не шериф — простой инспектор, разведенный и слегка помешанный на стакане.

— У тебя есть лед, шериф? — светловолосая красавица Бо скромно прикрывает пышную грудь шерстяным пледом, изящно вышагивая по его комнате и, впрочем, совершенно не торопясь одеваться. После секса Прайд обычно бросает на нее совершенно равнодушный взгляд, как бы не любила мисс Пип отдаваться ему каждую пятницу, близкой связи у них так и не возникало. — Совсем не могу пить эту твою бурду, не разбавляя, — жалуется она, в то время как мужчина, небрежно выкинув из стакана бычки, вновь наполняет его виски. — Вуди!

— Не можешь — так не пей, — пожимает плечами он, не собираясь вылезать из кровати. Бо смотрит на него с нескрываемой усталостью и, поняв, что не сможет ничего добиться от своего любовника, со вздохом ложится рядом на постели, пристраиваясь к его плечу. Вуди лежит молча, а ее тянет на разговоры.

— Говорят, ты затеял драку на парковке…

— Кто говорит? — мгновенно уточняет он, не отличаясь особой любовью к сплетням. Особенно о себе. — Ну?

— Вуди, вас видел весь бар, — фыркает она. — Вас с тем мужчиной и твоим сыном. Кто это?

Вуди начинает нездорово ухмыляться, делая очередной глоток обжигающего пойла. Даже Бо видела эту идиотскую сцену. Объяснять происходящее он, конечно, не намерен. Что ему говорить по этому поводу? Что в его семье появился его «альтернативный вариант» в виде этого чертового космонавта?

Бо боится ему сказать, что не нужно так налегать на алкоголь.

— Вуди…

— Всего лишь ее новый ухажер, — хмыкает Прайд, не прекращая разглядывать потолок своей спальни. — У Мириам всегда было много поклонников.

— Он увез твоего сына, — осторожно замечает Бо, и безумная улыбка шерифа становится шире.

— Я в курсе, — выдает он, — он еще и скрутил мне руки в моем собственном округе, представляешь?

Бо поднимается с его плеча, садится на постели, чувствуя себя слегка неловко. Она никогда бы не подумала, что он сам сможет признать это. Перед ней. Вслух. И что это за ухажер, явно не один из тех, что пьяно свистели вслед жене шерифа, когда та проходила рядом с домом.

— И что ты будешь делать? — спрашивает Бо, понимая, что просто так Прайд это не оставит. Высокий, темноглазый техасец с бледной кожей и недельной щетиной, в ее глазах такова красота идеального мужчины.

— Ну… — задумчиво начинает он, подпирая затылок кулаком. — В следующий раз, когда он сюда заявится, я отстрелю ему яйца.

Он говорит это так спокойно и серьезно, что женщине становится не по себе. Вуди продолжает не то паясничать, не то расписывать свои жестокие планы:

— Как говорится, двух зайцев одним ударом — и никаких наглых проходимцев в моем округе, и никаких ублюдков в моей бывшей жене.

Это звучит так грубо, что Бо закатывает глаза и поднимается с постели:

— Вуди, хватит, ты очень пьян.

— О, ты никогда не видела меня пьяным, Бо, — натянуто смеется Прайд, не вызывая у нее никакого доверия, и удивленно поднимает брови. — Ты так беспокоишься за его яйца, очень понравился? Прости, но все же завтра придется ему с ними расстаться.

— Ты невыносим, — Пип раздражается окончательно, спешно натягивая на себя белье и бюстгальтер, пока не вникает в слова шерифа окончательно. — Завтра?

— Да, завтра в баре будет чертовски горячо, — ухмыляется мужчина, но его восторги совершенно не разделяет Бо.

— Какой еще бар, протрезвей, Вуди, — она уже оказывается в платье и однозначно точно не собирается оставаться в его квартире. Ей всегда было в ней не по себе — тут все еще висят их совместные семейные фотографии и рисунки его малолетнего сына. — Я ухожу.

— А кто-то предлагал тебе остаться? — с интересом уточняет Прайд. Она не прощается с ним и выразительно хлопает дверью комнаты. Тот же хлопок издает входная. Она всегда покидает его дом примерно на той же ноте. У Вуди, мягко говоря, очень хреновый характер.

И отвратительный режим дня. Когда он отключается, около его кровати стоит пустая бутылка виски. Он спит до полудня — никак не может отоспаться, а не напившись изрядно, даже не может заснуть. До двух часов дня его точно сопровождает перегар, а заявляется в участке он далеко не так часто. Шеф Потейтон отличается особой любовью критиковать каждое его слово и действие, еще с его должности шерифа — только и ждал того момента, когда Прайд окажется разведенным алкоголиком, запивающим свое похмелье куриным супом в местном баре.

Вспомнить вчерашний вечер выходит с трудом и нежеланием. С утра Прайд едва ли заставил себя нацепить джинсы и клетчатую рубашку — ему необходимо съездить на ранчо. Всю жизнь в Далласе он услужливо помогал владельцу ранчо — фермеру Хэмму — с содержанием скота и наймом ковбоев, а в юном возрасте и сам перегонял стада по приходу весны. Хэмм — весьма крупный землевладелец, расширяет свою собственность с каждым годом, а нынче разводит не только крупных и рогатых, но и строит там птицефермы. За последние пару лет сам сгубил печень, сильно разожрался до состояния свиньи. Хотя к Хэмму у Вуди всегда было сдержанное отношение.

По крайней мере, работой на ранчо Прайд никогда не пренебрегал. Она его всегда успокаивала, кроме того на ранчо Хэмма обитает его излюбленный питомец, верный скакун. Какой ковбой без лошади?

— Шеф тебя ищет, Вуди, — сообщает ему бармен, когда тот кидает пару баксов на стойку, за суп. Рослый темнокожий Рекс, работающий за баром, уже успел привыкнуть видеть здесь бывшего шерифа по утрам в таком состоянии. Да, раньше Прайд расхаживал здесь с блестящим значком и ловил излюбленные взгляды, а сейчас подавляет запах перегара, потому что у него проблемы с алкоголем. — Серьезно, скоро явится к тебе домой.

— Да мне по барабану, Рекс, — лениво закатывая рукава желтой клетчатой рубашки, отмахивается от бармена Прайд. — Пусть хоть на одну ночь явится домой к своей женушке. Может, я его искренне поприветствую в своем клубе удачно разведенных, — саркастически отшучивает он, намекая на интригующий слух о том, что миссис Потейтон делит постель не только со своим мужем, когда тот уходит на смену. Темнокожий бармен смотрит на Вуди со слегка печальной иронией, и тот лишь раздраженно отмахивается. — Нихрена ты не понимаешь в юморе.

— Я не знал, что ты считаешь свой развод удачным, — искренно качает головой Рекс. Прайд продолжает смотреть на него, как на идиота. — Я думал, у тебя из-за этого одни проблемы.

Вуди едва усмехается. Все знают о его проблемах — так заведено в этом хреновом округе. Он надевает на голову потрепанную кожаную шляпу, чтобы прикрыться от палящего солнца на улице, но Рекс вновь неожиданно окликает его.

— Видишь тачку?

О да, этот гребанный день действительно мог стать еще хуже, если бы кроме похмелья Вуди посетил этот чертов черный ауди. Его, черт подери, прекрасно видно, и Прайд прекрасно знает, кому он принадлежит, но все же кивает бармену.

— Ее шофер тоже тебя ищет, — серьезно говорит Рекс. — Шляется здесь все утро.

— Мой адрес держи при себе, а не при нем, — глухо начинает шипеть Прайд, прекрасно зная наивность этого дурного парня.

— Он и не спрашивал твой адрес.

— Да он, видимо, у него есть, — ядовито ухмыляется шериф и, надвинув шляпу ближе к глазам, уверенно направляется к выходу.

Похмелье снимает мгновенно. Что ж, если этот космонавт так хочет с ним встретиться, то самому Прайду на него откровенно все равно. Он не будет спешить устраивать этому подонку королевский прием, а еще лучше — он свалит от этого бара подальше.

— Прайд!

И даже не замедлит шаг. К черту этого Лайтера, к черту его планы, к черту его самоуверенные замашки…

— Эй, шериф! — сильный мужской голос звучит более настойчиво, буквально за спиной, и нет, Вуди не станет бегать от этого ублюдка, как от своего ночного кошмара, и он равнодушно разворачивается к нему лицом. — Хреново выглядишь.

Кто Лайтер такой, чтобы отпускать ему комментарии по поводу его внешнего вида? Гребанный астронавт, наверняка жрет только листья салата, вареную рыбу и недовольно хмурится при слове «курево». Да, черт возьми, Вуди таких знает. Только сейчас он стоит весьма помятый перед этим свежим, бодрым мужчиной с отличной мускулатурой под футболкой, и поджаривается в своей плотной одежде в эту дневную жару.

Нахрена только все эти поиски?

— Благо, твоим мнением я не интересуюсь, — хмыкает Прайд, вновь направляясь дальше в противоположную сторону от бара, к выезду с парковки. Светловолосый космонавт, впрочем, не оставляет его в покое.

— Мы планировали поговорить, — он идет рядом с ним шаг в шаг, вечно спокойный, преследующий какие-то странные цели.

— Ты планировал, — не задумываясь, отвечает Вуди, даже не смотря в его сторону. — Я никаких идиотских планов не строил.

— Вчера ты планировал как минимум ударить меня по лицу, — уместно вспоминает Лайтер, и от мысли о вчерашней неудачной схватке Прайд снова начинает нервно улыбаться. Чертов защитный механизм.

— У меня не получилось, так что больше твое лицо может здесь не задерживаться.

Вуди не лезет за словом в карман, ему, черт возьми, всегда есть что сказать. И Базз понимает это, и едва усмехается в ответ, следуя за высоким и дьявольски высокомерным шерифом в его кожаной шляпе.

— Можешь размахивать кулаками, но не можешь говорить по-мужски? — Лайтер хмуро сдвигает брови, щурясь от яркого солнца. — Я ехал сюда полтора часа, Прайд, прояви немного смелости и забудь на пару минут о всех своих жизненных горестях.

Он так сильно раздражает Вуди, что это невозможно объяснить словами. Забыть о том, что этот голубоглазый червь увел его жену, забрал его сына? О том, что вчера на парковке он держал его, как очень агрессивную дамочку? Он просит бывшего шерифа проявить немного смелости?

— Прояви немного скромности и засунь свое космическое самодовольство поглубже, — невозмутимо отвечает Вуди. — Можешь точно так же ехать свои полтора часа в обратную сторону, потому что сюда тебя никто не приглашал. Это мой гребанный город, или ты хочешь спереть у меня и его тоже?

Враждебный настрой шерифа окончательно ясен Лайтеру, который все еще идет с ним рядом, решая не продолжать свой монолог.

Говорить с этим человеком — невозможно. Возможно, оправданно, но невозможно.

— Заканчивай устраивать цирк. Речь ведется о твоей семье, шериф. О твоем сыне.

При упоминании Энди Вуди едва ли не передергивает, и он заставляет себя резко остановиться на месте, чтобы развернуться к Лайтеру и надменно взглянуть на него сверху вниз.

— Вот именно. О моем сыне, идиот, — холодно произносит шериф. Шляпа отбрасывает тень на его глаза. — Не твоем.

Но как бы Прайд не пытался запугивать его, как бы угрожающе не выглядел при этом, Лайтер его совершенно не опасается. Он ведет себя так спокойно и сдержанно, что раздражает Вуди до невыносимой головной боли. Гребанный кошмар.

— И я хочу говорить о твоем сыне, — так же невозмутимо произносит мужчина, заставляя мигрень Вуди слегка уняться. Он продолжает испепелять этого космонавта взглядом, но уже с меньшей агрессией. Спустя секунду он отводит взгляд и вновь направляется вперед вдоль миниатюрных таунхаусов. Жара.

Лайтер идет молча, ему приходится терпеть поведение этого шерифа во всей его красе.

— Я тебя слушаю, — мрачно заявляет Прайд. Энди — больное место. Тем временем Базз оглядывается на отдаляющуюся парковку бара.

— Куда ты направляешься?

— На ранчо, у меня нет времени на просиживание задницы в баре.

Неважно, насколько это правда — он не собирается сидеть с этим человеком за одним столом и вести светские беседы. Ни за что, ни под каким условием. Ему все еще непонятно, зачем этот чертов Лайтер вообще ходит за ним!

— У меня есть машина, шериф, — монотонно сообщает тот. — Не проще доехать до него?

Доехать на его машине до ранчо? На этом чертовом пижонском ауди, довезти его, шерифа? Это звучит настолько абсурдно, что Вуди просто игнорирует этот вопрос. Лайтер продолжает действовать на нервы. Потоки сухого горячего ветра ежеминутно врезаются в лицо, и тот едва прищуривает глаза.

— Прайд?

— Много ли ты понимаешь? — саркастически отзывается Вуди. — Что мне к черту не нужна твоя помощь, или что до ранчо проще дойти пешком? Совсем ходить разучился в космическом пространстве, Лайтер?

Тот едва усмехается в ответ на этот риторический вопрос и более свою помощь не предлагает. Да, этот шериф любой жест воспринимает как благотворительность.

— После состояния невесомости довольно тяжело приходить в себя, — так же саркастически отвечает Базз, и это заставляет шерифа лишь раздраженно закатить глаза. — Но на ногах, как видишь, я стою.

— Ты кое-что не учел, когда начал об этом распинаться — мне все равно, — мрачно произносит Прайд, незаметно покосившись в его сторону. Черт, действительно приходится напоминать самому себе — этот ублюдок летал в космос, он не просто так называет себя космонавтом. Или кем? Инженером НАСА?

А еще тем, кто трахает его жену. Бывшую, разумеется. Вчера Вуди обещал своей любовнице отстрелить ему яйца.

Разговор едва ли клеится, асфальт под ногами раскален, и Прайда радует только то, что дорога до ранчо не столь далека, пусть Лайтера он действительно с собой не приглашал, но хрен ли сделаешь, если он вяжется за ним, как собачонка? Только привлекает лишнее внимание. О чем думают люди, когда видят бывшего шерифа в компании этого накаченного болвана?

— Я знаю, как тебе дорог твой сын, Прайд, — спокойно произносит Лайтер, и скулы Вуди мгновенно напрягаются. — Я знаю, что вы регулярно с ним видитесь по постановлению суда.

— Постановление суда может пойти к черту, — с кривой усмешкой отвечает Вуди. — Я бы виделся со своим сыном в любом случае.

Он весь такой — одержимый своей любовью отец, и никакие гребанные космонавты не смогут встать на его пути.

— Ты планируешь продолжать обращаться в суд?

— Я не могу обращаться в суд, если моя бывшая жена ни черта не отвечает даже на мои сообщения, — хмыкает Прайд. Говорить о том, о чем ее любовник в курсе, довольно забавно. — Ты и без меня это знаешь.

— Да, я это знаю.

Вуди недружелюбно хмурится.

— Какого черта тогда ты обсуждаешь это со мной?

— Я же не Мириам, я действую целесообразно.

— И в чем заключается целесообразность того, что ты тащишься за мной все это время?

Лайтер действительно не отстает от него ни на шаг. Чего он добивается?

— Если я стану отчимом Энди…

— Заткнись, — нервно смеется Вуди. Он знал, черт возьми, он знал, что все к этому идет. У него белеют костяшки. — У тебя слишком много планов.

— Я люблю Мириам и твоего сына, Прайд.

— О, женщина в комплекте с ребенком? Решил нацелиться на готовенькое, космонавт? — Прайд открыто язвит, потому что стремительно выходит из себя. — И давно ты планируешь заделаться в отчимы?

— Если я стану отчимом Энди, я не хочу, чтобы у нас были проблемы с тобой. Энди любит тебя, не хочет от тебя отдаляться, это просто бы разбило ему сердце.

Этот болван говорит такие пробирающие вещи, тем временем Прайда начинает мутить от злости. Отчим Энди. Его сыну нахрен не нужен никакой отчим, если у него есть родной отец! Отец, который его любит!

Огороженные деревянным красным забором просторы ранчо показываются сразу, как только они оба выходят с городской улицы на окраину — эти внушительные амбары построены среди кукурузных полей, кроме благородных лошадей и прочего скота там так же ошиваются пастухи, фермеры и ковбои, что обкатывают коней и перегоняют овец. Прайд таким не занимается — он следит за их работой.

В конце концов, если он не шериф, то он все еще инспектор полиции.

Его высокая фигура в сапогах и кожаной шляпе отбрасывает на дорогу выразительную тень, когда он размеренными шагами направляется к воротам, игнорируя болтовню своего спутника. Пока тот продолжает вещать про сына шерифа, Прайд с ненавистью отмечает, что Лайтер даже сильнее похож на Энди, чем он сам — космонавт светловолосый и голубоглазый, с мощной челюстью и крепкой фигурой, а в то время как он сам высокий и нескладный.

Как же он ненавидит этого болвана.

\- ..ты сможешь отказаться от выплаты алиментов, — доносится до ушей Прайда. Вуди с усмешкой распахивает визгливые ворота. Пара стоящих неподалеку ковбоев поглядывают на бывшего шерифа с опаской. — Если захочешь этого.

— Не тебя меня учить разбираться с деньгами, — небрежно отмахивается от него Вуди и повышает голос, обращаясь к парням. — Где Хэмм?

— Вроде у себя, мистер Прайд! — мгновенно отзывается самый смуглый из них. — Мы только что перегнали овец, пойдете на пересчет?

— Если одной не хватает, на шерсть пустят вас обоих, — предупреждающе изрекает Вуди. 

Следящий за ним Лайтер продолжает одобряюще усмехаться — вот какой шериф, которого боятся, про такого рассказывал ему Энди. Он ступает за ним вдоль амбаров — до этого овечьего пастбища придется идти пешим шагом.

Проходя мимо одного из загонов, этот недружелюбный шериф останавливается, а через ограду на него посматривает шикарный статный конь с бархатной каштановой шерстью. Он призывно ржет, заставляя Прайда замедлить шаг, и его хмурое лицо вытягивается в дружелюбном выражении.

— Привет, красавец, — едва улыбается он, погладив скакуна по вытянутой морде. Лайтер все еще стоит рядом с ним, наблюдая за этим действом. Ему чужды лошади, любовь к диким зверям, но этого ковбоя, видимо, они очень вдохновляют. Каждому свое, как говорится.

— Это твой? — нейтрально интересуется космонавт, ловя в тени лица шерифа прозрачную улыбку.

— Это Булзай, — в забытии кивает он, но, будто вспомнив о своем истинном отношении к собеседнику, тут же сдвигает брови. — Но тебя это не касается.

Лайтер улыбается шире.

— Ты прав. Что ты решил?

— Насчет чего? — вопросительно поднимает на него взгляд Прайд.

— Насчет алиментов, — спокойно изрекает Лайтер, поняв, что тот не особо вслушивался в его речь последнее время. — Ты можешь тратить деньги на своего сына в том размере, в котором хочешь, но эти назначенные судом суммы никому не нужны. Мне не нужны.

Вуди смотрит на этого мужчину с подозрением. Чертов Лайтер, о чем он говорит? Он не хочет, чтобы Вуди выплачивал своей собственной семье деньги для их содержания?

— С чего бы? — прищуривается он.

— Я в состоянии их всех обеспечить, Прайд.

И эта фраза пробивает Вуди буквально до костей. Ведь это он, не Прайд, он — мужчина, который должен обеспечивать свою семью, а сейчас этот космический болван…

— О нет, Лайтер. Я справлюсь с этим без тебя, — шипит шериф, холодно глядя на своего собеседника. Спокойствие Лайтера пошатывается, и он угрожающе сдвигает брови, мгновенно изменяясь в лице.

— С чем ты справишься? Ты не в состоянии справиться с самим собой, шериф.

— Что? — злобно прищуривает глаза Вуди, уже догадываясь, о чем пойдет речь. Гребанные овцы вылетают из его головы, теперь перед его глазами — только этот заносчивый космонавт.

— Ты пьешь, нихрена не работаешь, еле сводишь концы с концами, — жестко произносит Лайтер ему в лицо. — Деньги нужны тебе, а не твоему сыну.

Алкоголик, безработный, бесцельный — вот как он выглядит со стороны, не так ли? Вуди начинает агрессивно улыбаться. И, разорвав между ними дистанцию, уверенно направляется к ближнему амбару.

— Что, просто уходишь? — повышает голос Лайтер ему в спину, но выражение лица шерифа не изменяется. — Я хочу облегчить тебе жизнь, Прайд!

Облегчить жизнь — вот как называется эта херня. Фигура Вуди удаляется к дверям амбара и отворяет широкую дверь.

— С тобой невозможно говорить! — гаркает Лайтер. Тем не менее, ответ Прайда следует к нему через двери амбара.

— Так не говори со мной, болван. Не говори со мной, не трогай моего сына, мои деньги, ты нихрена не понимаешь! Я его отец, и я буду содержать его на свои деньги! Не твои!

— Я оплатил его обучение в школе на несколько лет вперед! — все еще стоя на месте, оглушительно вещает Лайтер. — А что сделал ты?

Его низкий голос разносится по всему ранчо, а дальше следует мертвое молчание, потому что ответа Вуди не следует. Базз продолжает стоять в одиночестве у лошадиного загона и разъяренно смотреть на приоткрытые двери амбара. Такой же прямолинейный, как и сам Прайд. Базз всегда был благовоспитанным мужчиной, но и невероятно открытым. А разговоры с этим ковбоем выводят его из себя, потому что как и родной отец Энди, он хочет заботиться об этом мальчишке.

Может быть, ему не стоило говорить Прайду, что тот безработный алкоголик, называть его таковым, или рассказывать про то, что он оплатил школу для его сына. Но сказано — сделано, а ядовитого ответа не следует, так быть может, он действительно перегнул палку?

Вуди нужно очень мало, чтобы окончательно выйти из себя. Поэтому когда он вновь появляется в поле зрения Лайтера, выходя из амбара, у него в руке сжат револьвер.

Базз замирает.

— А я прострелю тебе башку! — запоздало рычит Прайд ему в ответ, и прежде, чем Лайтер успевает сказать хоть что-то, револьвер начинает палить в его сторону.

Паника охватывает космонавта с головой, бежать ему некуда, он стремглав бросается на ограждение. Именно этого хочет Вуди, хочет видеть, как этот ублюдок убегает от него в испуге, и он действительно раз за разом стреляет ему в ноги, распугивая к черту весь скот и оглушая себя каждым выстрелом.

Лайтер спрыгивает в загон и стремглав несется прочь.

— Ты сошел с ума, Прайд! — грозно орет он, не растеряв всю образную суровость даже сейчас. Вуди с божественно широкой улыбкой ступает за ним в загон с заряженным оружием. — Отставить!

— А что ты сделаешь? — безумно хохочет он, вновь отжимая курок и выстрел раздается в опасной близости от ног космонавта. Лайтер быстро убегает от того в сторону, лавируя между беснующихся лошадей, но Вуди оказывается к нему все ближе и ближе. — Что тебе дороже, Базз? Твои ноги или твой член?

Эта кровавая сцена обещает закончиться хреново. Прямо сейчас Прайд хочет убить этого мужчину.

— Возьми себя в руки, идиот! — вопит Лайтер уже в натуральном ужасе, и даже Вуди ощущает некое удивление, когда тот стремглав взбирается на скакуна, видимо, собираясь его оседлать, и садится задом наперед. Напуганная лошадь рвется сбросить непутевого всадника, когда мужчина неловко вцепляется в ее хвост.

Это выглядит просто идиотски, когда лошадь проносится мимо шерифа с оседлавшим ее задом наперед Лайтером, и Прайд начинает громко хохотать. Теперь главная опасность заключается не в револьвере в его руке, а в том, что космонавт собирается слететь с взбесившегося коня и разбить себе голову. Или свернуть скакуну шею.

— Черт, черт, черт! — безостановочно бранится он, когда лошадь на полной скорости наворачивает круги по загону. — Легче, легче!

Это лучше, чем простое родео — это космонавты на диком западе. Вуди не может перестать гоготать, глядя на эту картину, и мышцы так сводит от смеха, что он едва ли не сгибается пополам.

— Мать твою! — бранится Лайтер, с силой вцепившись в скакуна. Это видимо, его первая поездка без седла. Или вообще первая поездка.

— Да ты заправский всадник, Лайтер! — хохочет Прайд так, что к лошадиному загону подтягивается та пара молодых парней. — Покажи пример молодому поколению!

Парни смеются вместе с ним, один из них достает телефон, чтобы снимать происходящее, а Вуди откровенно наслаждается зрелищем. Мельком в этой погоне появляется багровое лицо Лайтера, который держится за эту лошадь, как за свою жизнь, едва ли не слетая с нее каждую секунду, и в какой-то момент шериф все же решает остановить этот цирк.

Сунув пальцы в рот, Вуди призывно свистит скакуну, заставляя того тут же прекратить галоп. Взъерошенный, не на шутку напуганный Лайтер едва ли не падает с коня и неловко приземляется на землю прямо на собственный зад. Под приглушенный смех парней шериф с довольной улыбкой возвращает револьвер в кобуру на своем поясе.

— Вот это сцена, космонавт, — ослепительно улыбаясь, вышагивает Прайд, подавая руку сидящему на земле мужчине.

Базз смотрит на него снизу вверх с нескрываемым презрением.

Гребанный псих попытался его пристрелить, а затем смотрел, как тот скачет задом вперед, и хохотал. Лайтеру нечего с него взять, и он крепко цепляется за чужую ладонь, чтобы подняться на ноги. Светлый ежик волос на голове космонавта небрежно взъерошен, глаза горят, и его хватка чертовски сильно сжимает ладонь шерифа. Прайд едва кривится от боли.

Лайтер вытягивается перед ним в полный рост. Да, этот клоун умеет хвататься за оружие и отыгрался только что за свою репутацию по полной. Ковбои поглядывают на него с легкой усмешкой.

— Имей в виду, хоть ты и пытался сегодня меня прикончить… — спокойно произносит Базз ему в лицо. — Месть — это чертовски зазорное дело.

Он знает, о чем говорит.

— Разумеется, — скалится в улыбке Прайд и смахивает с широкого подбородка астронавта невидимую пыль. — Приятель.

— Если ты хочешь ко мне прикасаться, то тогда я буду прикасаться к тебе, но ты будешь не в восторге, — Лайтер все еще чертовски спокоен, не сводит взгляда, угрожая буквально ему в лицо и зная, что несмотря на свой рост, превосходит Прайда физически.

Прайд тоже об этом знает. Поэтому у него в кобуре заряженный револьвер. На этом их диалог заканчивается, и Вуди с той же победной ухмылкой покидает лошадиный загон, чтобы доделать свою работу.

Меньше чем через десять минут, проходясь вдоль ограждения пастбища и сдвигая шляпу себе на глаза, шериф обмахивается от жары и пересчитывает загнанных овец. Вдалеке его окликает полная фигура мужчины, и Вуди щурится — это Хэмм. Он поднимает руку в знак приветствия владельца фермы, когда толстяк, стремительно вышагивая к нему, подает разъяренный голос:

— Какого хрена ты здесь устроил, шериф? — у него высокий, визгливый голос, сообщающий Прайду о том, что прямо сейчас у него проблемы. — Какого хрена, я тебя спрашиваю?

Вуди вопросительно смотрит в его пухлое лицо, и едва усмехается, заранее предвещая вопрос. У него сегодня чертовски развита интуиция — знает, когда его обзовут алкоголиком, а когда…

— Ты псих, Прайд! — продолжает надрываться фермер, неожиданно ударяет кулаком по ограждению. Древесина трещит, а ухмылочка мгновенно покидает лицо Вуди. Хэмм в бешенстве, это плохо. — Кто позволил тебе палить из пушки?! По моему скоту!

— Я не палил по скоту, Хэмм, — спокойно отвечает Вуди. Откровенно говоря, никаких оправданий у него сейчас для этого толстяка нет. — Просто преподал урок одному болвану.

— Единственный находящийся здесь болван — это ты, — хрипит Хэмм. — Стреляющий везде, где ему вздуматься, кто вообще выдал тебе оружие, инспектор?!

— Я взял запасной в амбаре, — ведет бровью Прайд. Дело плохо. Лицо толстяка наливает кровью.

— Идиот, Прайд, — шипит Хэмм. — Наглый идиот. Что ты возомнил о себе, что ты можешь приходить сюда и устраивать здесь свои ковбойские перестрелки? Не на моем ранчо, ты понял?!

Он орет так, что каждое выплеванное слово разносится по всем амбарам, а Прайд продолжает холодно смотреть ему в лицо. Вообще-то у них с Хэммом были вполне приемлемые отношения, до того момента, пока его не сняли с должности, и он…

— Пропил мозги, — визжит владелец ранчо, — ты просто пропил мозги, посмотри на себя, Прайд, — он собирается смахнуть с его головы кожаную шляпу, когда Вуди отталкивает от себя его руку, и Хэмм пугливо отшатывается от него. — Ты выглядишь, как мексиканский торчок. Неудивительно, что твоя жена…

— Закрой рот, — сжимает зубы Вуди, вскипая за секунду. Он готов плевать на это чертово ранчо и пару раз ткнуть Хэмма носом в землю, потому что тот совершенно забывается о том, что говорит. Его запястье одергивает кто-то из-за спины, и Прайд, повернув голову в сторону, обнаруживает за собой стоящего Лайтера со своим вечным невозмутимым видом. — Что…

— Простите его, сэр, — спокойно произносит космонавт, блистая уверенным взглядом и военной выправкой. Хэмм все еще с недовольством осматривает его с головы до ног и пожимает крепкую руку, когда тот протягивает ее для рукопожатия. — Я Базз Лайтер, его давний друг… Мне жаль, что это произошло. Вуди стрелял по мне.

Лицо Хэмма вытягивается. Прайд недружелюбно прищуривает глаза при упоминании своего имени.

— Мне все равно, — пищит фермер, указывая в лицо высокого шерифа. — Я не знаю, как вы собираетесь объяснить то, что он выжил из ума, я не желаю видеть здесь его, а его коня я конфискую…

— Не смей, — рычит Прайд, делая шаг вперед сразу же, как речь заходит о Булзае, и Лайтер неожиданно преграждает ему путь широкой грудью, мягко останавливая на месте, — Лайтер…

Базз выглядит спокойным. Он уже прекрасно понимает, что для шерифа значит его обожаемый питомец.

— Сэр, — серьезно обращается он. — Это полностью моя вина. Я неудачно подшутил над ним, знаете, у нас с ним очень специфический юмор… — он низко и заливисто смеется, - ..после полетов в космос я часто испытываю стресс и веду себя по-идиотски. Честно говоря, только когда он начал стрелять в воздух, я пришел в себя.

Хэмм смотрит на астронавта с нескрываемым удивлением:

— Вы летаете в космос? — задает ожидаемый вопрос он.

— Я — инженер НАСА, — кивает Лайтер, — в основном испытываю в космосе военные технологии.

— О, это такая честь, мистер Лайтер, — восхищенно кивает Хэмм, в то время как Прайд лишь устало закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди. После фермер обращается к нему. — Эм… Я наговорил шерифу много отвратительных вещей.

— Значит, вам следует извиниться перед ним, сэр, — серьезно смотрит на него Лайтер.

Прайд молча косится в его сторону, не понимая, зачем ему это. Но кажется, благодаря ему, он не лишится своей репутации окончательно, и не потеряет… Булзая.

— Извини, Вуди, я совершенно потерял голову из-за вашей пальбы, — похрипывает толстяк, и Вуди, не найдя слов в ответ, лишь кивает ему.

Перехватив на себе внимательный взгляд Лайтера, он упорно отворачивает голову в сторону. Черт, это… слишком. Он стрелял в него. Этот космонавт ведет себя слишком благородно. Кто вообще на его месте выкинул бы такое?

Вуди от чего-то не хочется, чтобы Хэмм уходил и оставлял их наедине, но Хэмм уходит очень скоро, по дороге пригласив Лайтера на ближайшее представление на родео. Это развлечение никогда не выйдет из моды. Прайд продолжает зловеще молчать, опираясь руками на ограждение и мрачно сдвигает шляпу на глаза, вглядываясь в дальние кукурузные поля.

Гребанный Лайтер тут же оказывается поблизости, так же оперевшись локтями на забор. Когда Прайд закуривает, то он молча поднимает на него взгляд.

— Не тебе меня учить, — тупо повторяет Вуди.

Базз едва улыбается.

— Я в курсе. Дай сигарету, — это звучит неожиданно, но Прайд не подает вида и молча передает ее в руки. Чертовски странный день, и он проводит его с этим болваном. — Ты очень несдержанный, шериф.

— А ты дохрена благородный, — мрачно изрекает Прайд, качает головой. — Я вообще не понимаю, зачем это тебе. Все это.

— С каких пор ложь считается благородным делом?

— О, ты говоришь, будто не защищал мою задницу, — сплевывает ковбой. Неприятно это признавать, но это так. — Так зачем?

У каждого благородного намерения есть корыстные цели — это так. Вот только этот голубоглазый астронавт не выглядит так, будто у него могут быть какие-то корыстные цели. Он стряхивает пепел о прокрашенное красное ограждение и отвечает ему совершенно честно:

— Не хочу, чтобы Энди наблюдал за этими перебранками.

Так все ради Энди. Вуди чувствует себя раздавленным и оживленным одновременно. Этот мужчина правда действует в интересах его сына?

Только что многое прояснилось.

— Ты правда оплатил его гребанное обучение? — устало спрашивает Прайд, повернув к Баззу голову. — Какого черта?

— Мальчишка ходит в школу. Я полагаю, что ты в курсе, так кто-то из нас должен был это сделать.

Вуди мрачно затыкается. В этом есть доля правды.

— Отлично. Я плачу за следующие три года, — отрезает он. Лайтер поднимает на него смеющийся взгляд.

— Хочешь поделить плату за его колледж и будущие кредиты? — хмыкает он, Вуди раздраженно вздыхает.

— Ты понял, о чем я говорю. Распределяем бюджет… на равных, — холодно заключает Прайд. Если этот Лайтер действительно собирается стать для его сына… отчимом, черт, как невыносимо это звучит. Вуди страдальчески откидывает голову. — Ты не представляешь, как это тяжело, Лайтер.

— Я представляю, — отвечает тот. — Поэтому я сейчас здесь и стою.

Вуди пристально вглядывается в его выразительный, уверенный профиль, и сдерживает желание чертыхнуться. Ему придется это сказать.

— Спасибо за… Булзая, — нехотя произносит он. Лайтер едва сдерживает улыбку. — Этот конь у меня очень давно, и… Заканчивай ухмыляться.

— Прошу прощения, — сдержанно кивает Базз, возвращая своему лицу серьезное выражение. В этом явно сокрыта некая ирония, и Прайд издает приглушенный смешок.

— Ты отвратительно благородный тип, мне нужно было прострелить тебе яйца, — качает головой Прайд.

Космонавт смеется уже открыто, низким и заливистым смехом, от которого шериф слегка краснеет в лице.

— Иначе надрать мне зад у тебя не получится, — искренне усмехается он. Вуди смотрит на него недовольно, но все же согласно пожимает плечами. — Пойдем перекусим?

— Ну, пойдем, болван.


	3. Торги

Откровенно говоря, Вуди Прайду всегда было тяжело заводить друзей, зато врагов — очень легко. В основном в силу своего дрянного характера, хотя именно благодаря ему он прошел на должность шерифа.

Базз понял это сразу — может быть, не имея представления о том, почему Прайда в итоге сняли с этой должности, но только потому что он вообще мало понимает в политической системе Техаса. Он вынужденно переехал в Шривпорт, Луизиану из Виргинии, родины самого масштабного космодрома НАСА. Он всегда умел осваиваться на новом месте. Служба в инженерных войсках никогда его не оставляла, а сам он, будучи благовоспитанным и сдержанным мужчиной с военной выправкой, с легкостью заслуживал доверие и уважение любого. Абсолютно любого, но не отца Энди. С ним оказалось чертовски тяжело.

Кроме того, Мириам была против. Стоило Лайтеру вечером за совместным ужином с ней и Энди упомянуть, что сегодня в Далласе он пообедал с шерифом Прайдом. Изменившись в лице, она отложила от себя столовые приборы.

— Ты виделся с Вуди? — во многом строгая и нетерпимая, но прекрасная и душой, и внешностью, она сразу начала беспокоиться. Ее голос сразу звучит выше, потому что она нервничает. Речь ведется о ее бывшем муже, с которым она совершенно не поддерживает отношения. — Зачем, Базз?

— Нам в любом случае приходится с ним часто пересекаться, — уплетая с тарелки спагетти, Лайтер продолжает ужин. В углу работает телевизор, там мелькают мультяшные персонажи, но Энди, услышав имя отца, мгновенно отвлекается от просмотра и поворачивает голову. — Я решил наладить отношения.

— Но нам это не нужно… — протестующе просит она. Базз знает, почему она паникует — это из-за попыток Прайда добиться повторного судебного заседания и вернуть себе опеку над сыном.

— Нужно, — Лайтер серьезен и неприступен. — Как и тебе.

Мириам смотрит на него с недоумением, Базз — ее опора и поддержка во всем, практически часть семьи, и сейчас она совершенно не понимает, почему он так пытается поддержать общение с ее бывшим мужем. Базз всегда уверен в своих действиях, он говорит так, как будто диктует приказы, и главное, что он всегда поступает правильно, но зачем он так поступает сейчас?

Она не хочет говорить это при Энди. Тот смотрит на мать настороженно.

— Я совершенно не общаюсь с ним, Базз, — вздыхает Мириам, опуская взгляд на стол. — Из-за того, что он постоянно говорит про суд. Всегда. Я очень устала.

— Мириам, игнорирование — это не политика, — светловолосый мужчина, опустошив свою тарелку спагетти, складывает приборы на столе и поднимает на нее тяжелый взгляд. — Так дела не делаются, ты должна с ним поговорить, он же отец твоего ребенка. Он — неотъемлемая часть его жизни.

— Ты же не понимаешь, чего он хочет, — качает головой Мириам, но Базз, прерывая ее, мягко кладет широкую ладонь на ее руку.

— Я понимаю. И поэтому говорю с тобой об этом.

— Чего он хочет? — хмуро подает голос Энди, и взрослые сразу сбавляют тон.

Телевизор продолжает работать. На кухне приятное яркое освещение, за окном стремительно вечереет. Базз смотрит на мальчишку с отчетливой строгостью.

— Энди, если ты поужинал, то нам с твоей мамой нужно поговорить, — спокойно диктует он Энди и кивает в сторону двери. — Можешь пойти поиграть в гостиной до сна.

Мальчик переводит взгляд с Базза на мать, но все же с неохотой соглашается и вылезает из-за стола, поблагодарив за еду.

Лайтер выжимает кнопку пульта, выключая телевизор.

— Он не собирается ни на кого давить, он не собирается отбирать у тебя твоего сына, — серьезно произносит он, все еще держа руку Мириам в своей. — Он хочет лишь участить свои встречи с ним.

Та хлопает ресницами. Она привыкла смотреть на Базза с восхищением, нескрываемой любовью, едва ли не с обоготворением этого крепкого и надежного мужчины. Сейчас в ее светлых глазах витает только недоумение.

— Ты уверен в этом?

У Базза спокойная, почти прозрачная улыбка.

— Я в этом уверен.

— Но почему?

— Я пообещал ему, что поговорю с тобой.

Лайтер всегда сдерживал свои обещания, а раздавал их чрезвычайно редко. Впрочем, этот сумасшедший ковбой так же сидел за столом напротив него, когда они были в баре, и в его глазах более не витал никакой зловещий огонь вражды. Он утих, из невыносимого холерика Прайд превратился в приятного собеседника. Они говорили друг с другом открыто, без всяких церемоний и уже без всяких угроз, когда Вуди попросил его замолвить за него слово перед Мириам.

И Базз согласился. Что ему однозначно понравилось в этом ковбое — так это его откровенная искренность, с которой он вечно иронично усмехался, что ему действительно нужно было отстрелить космонавту яйца.

Может быть, будь у Базза больше свободного времени и сил, а Шривпорт был не в часе езды от Далласа, он бы снова позвал Прайда в бар. Не заглатывать спирт — у того явно проблемы с алкоголем — просто на обыденный разговор. Он был таким дерзким, таким заносчивым, но стоило бескорыстно помочь ему, защитив перед владельцем ранчо — тот сразу переменился в лице. Такой самостоятельный, совершенно не умеющий воспринимать знаки внимания шериф.

Впрочем, они все равно виделись снова, через неделю, когда утром Лайтер привез Энди в Даллас на своем только что вымытом блестящем ауди, и приятно удивился встрече с безумным шерифом.

Это оказался не тот безумный шериф, а очень знакомый инспектор полиции, в форме кремового цвета, видимо, только что вернувшийся со службы. И картина того, как Энди, выбежав из автомобиля, стремглав бросается ему на руки, а тот расплывается в широкой сияющей улыбке, отрывая сына от земли, от чего-то приятна Лайтеру. Он едва хлопает дверью машины, покидая ее, чтобы обратить на себя внимание Прайда.

Тот действительно выглядит иначе — свежий и бритый, будто потерявший десяток лет возраста, он смеется вместе с Энди, когда тот подшучивает над тем, что приехал помочь отцу переловить всех преступников Техаса.

— Доброе утро, — приветствует его Лайтер, обходя автомобиль — он в неизменной белой футболке, обтягивающей широкую грудь, и на этот раз от яркого солнца Далласа его защищают солнечные очки. — Отлично выглядишь, Прайд.

Кажется, комментарий о своем внешнем виде Прайд слышит не в первый раз, и обращает на космонавта весьма азартный взгляд:

— Ты всегда будешь делиться своим мнением обо мне?

В меру заносчивый, уже порядком дружелюбный Прайд вызывает у него улыбку. Подойдя к нему ближе, Лайтер окидывает взглядом сквозь тонированное стекло его форму:

— Разумеется, а ты предпочел бы слышать от меня только оскорбления или только комплименты?

— Черт с тобой, — беззлобно хмыкает Вуди, и тут же получает осуждающий взгляд сына. — Ну извини, ковбой, жизнь в Техасе развращает.

— Но не все техасцы чертыхаются, — с умным видом замечает мальчик, подняв голову, и Базз одобряюще смеется.

— Твой папа очень заправский техасец, посмотри на него, — усмехается он и вопросительно поднимает брови. — Что за вид?

— Да я только со смены, — мрачно признается Прайд. — Решил взяться за работу, в итоге колесил всю ночь, у нас тут кругом торчки развелись.

— Торчки? — не понимает Энди. Его недоумение остается без внимания обоих мужчин. Базз серьезно хмурится.

— Ты занимаешься и контролем наркотиков в округе? — он в некотором роде удивлен, ведь совершенно иначе представлял себе работу бывшего шерифа. — Не спал всю ночь?

Прайд лишь привычно отмахивается.

— Да черт с ним. То есть, все нормально, — деликатно исправляется он перед сыном. — У нас ОБН работает условно. Я всегда с ними задействован.

— На всех тебя хватает, — с усмешкой замечает Лайтер. — Вздремнуть не собираешься?

— Еще чего, я собираюсь устроить родео с этим чемпионом, — с улыбкой положив руку на плечо Энди, Вуди щурится от солнечного света. Видеть его без излюбленной шляпы довольно непривычно, и будто угадав мысли Лайтера, он тут же говорит. — Вот дьявол, оставил в машине.

— Только не переусердствуй, со мной ты одно родео уже провернул, — саркастически подшучивает Базз, вспомнив свою отчаянную поездку верхом. — Поясницу еще два дня сводило, меня так на профподготовке космонавтов не гоняли.

Лайтер многозначительно поправляет солнечные очки и уже удаляется к машине, когда Прайд невозмутимо окликает его:

— Долго добирались?

— Около двух часов, — пожимает широкими плечами астронавт. — Местами затор. Кто-то добирался, а кто-то мирно спал на заднем сиденье.

— Я следил за дорогой! — возмущенно заявляет Энди, и мужчины посмеиваются. Вуди мирно кивает головой:

— Так останься, к черту ли разъезжать туда обратно?

— Прайд, — предупреждает Лайтер, и шериф лишь закатывает глаза.

— То есть, зачем тратить время?

Космонавт в секундном раздумье взъерошивает светлый ежик волос. В этих темных очках он улыбается столь по-голливудски, казалось бы, можно ослепнуть. А этот высокий мужчина в форме не выглядит, как тот, что отчаянно замахивался на него кулаком. Именно на этой парковке.

— Если полицейский инспектор приглашает, то отказываться права нет, — соглашается Базз, убирая в карман джинс ключи от машины. Откровенно говоря, он ждал того момента, когда найдет альтернативный вариант своей поездке в обратную сторону до Шривпорта. Может быть, он не понимает, куда испарилась вся эта лютая ненависть Прайда, может быть, он прострелял ее вместе с пулями из своего револьвера, или истратил в баре, в котором Лайтер пообещал ему поговорить с его бывшей. — Расскажешь, что у вас тут с диллерами?

— Тебе тут что, вестерн? — отзывается Прайд, направляясь вместе с Энди через парковку к зданию. Его ответ звучит довольно дерзко, но после он добавляет. — Ничего занимательного, если ты хочешь развлечься.

— У меня есть кое-что занимательное, — невозмутимо сообщает Лайтер, ступая рядом с ними шаг в шаг. — Мириам согласилась на повторное слушание по поводу опеки.

Прайд реагирует мгновенно — прикованным к этому ослепительно светлокожему астронавту взглядом. Он сделал это? Для кого это тяжелее — для вечно благородного Лайтера или для неумеющего принимать чужую помощь Прайда? Как бы то ни было, какие бы корыстные цели не преследовал этот мужчина…

— Спасибо, — коротко произносит шериф. Уже не первый раз. — Ты уговорил ее.

Базз усмехается — в голосе Вуди есть какое-то неожиданное осознание того, что у них действительно есть живой общий интерес. Что между ними не так много соперничества и не так мало союза.

— Я пообещал. Ты думал, это такая шутка?

— Я понятия не имею, что мне нужно про тебя думать, Лайтер, — честно отвечает шериф и даже весело ухмыляется. — Или ты все так извиняешься за то, что скрутил мне руки?

— Когда я извиняюсь, обычно я говорю «прошу прощения». Но не за то, что ты на меня замахнулся.

— Ты больше не будешь этого делать? — неожиданно задирает голову Энди, его миловидное лицо кажется озабоченным. В этот момент Лайтер видит между ним и его отцом очевидное внешнее сходство и мысленно усмехается этому. — Вы ведь теперь друзья?

Все шло к этому, все изначально было ради этого, хотя они оба не уверены в том, насколько проверена их дружеская связь.

— Никто не будет никому скручивать руки, — заверяет мальчика Лайтер, но Энди не успокаивается:

— Но вы же стали друзьями?

Ситуация настолько щекотливая, что загорелое лицо шерифа наливается краской.

— Конечно, ковбой, — кивает он головой и невольно перехватывает на себе взгляд Лайтера. Через очки не видно его глаза, но Вуди отчетливо ощущает, что тот именно пялится на него. — Не так ли?

— Мы просто неразлучны, — подтверждает Базз. В этот момент Энди с самым довольным видом берет его за левую руку, ровняя шаг.

От этой картины Прайда едва ли не передергивает, но тот не успевает среагировать — мальчишка берет его за правую, и именно в таком положении они идут в компании Лайтера через чертову парковку, как семейство в составе двух мужчин. Если Вуди это напрягает буквально до горящих ушей, но космонавт едва ли подавляет широкую улыбку. Энди тоже выглядит радостным.

Чрезвычайно неловкая ситуация. Они привычно садятся за столом в баре, и Прайд мысленно благодарит бога за то, что сегодня здесь не объявились малышка Бо или его шеф Потейтон. Энди потягивает молочный коктейль, а шериф, удобно расположившись на диване, рассказывает Лайтеру о происшествиях с местными торчками — как всю ночь он преследовал их в компании патруля и, к слову, совершенно раздолбал служебную машину. Базз смеется низко и хрипло — у него вечно такой голос, словно его спроектировали только для командования космическими войсками.

— Ничего за это не будет?

— Да если бы машина до этого лучше выглядела, — Прайд с усмешкой качает головой. — Уже который год разъезжаем на ведре, а в этом его еще и всмятку раздавило.

— Дрянь, — заключает Лайтер, не замечая за собой брани, а Вуди насмешливо поднимает брови.

— Какие слова вы знаете, мистер Космонавт.

— Просто восстанавливаю баланс, — приятно улыбается Базз. — Ты после ночи с торчками чертыхаешься, как долбаный гангстер. Пусть уши ребенка вянут равномерно с обеих сторон.

Энди что-то ворчит себе под нос, откладывая пустой стакан из-под молока. Базз окидывает шерифа взглядом:

— Ты бы взял кофе, если планируешь не спать до самого вечера.

Прайд качает головой. Он действительно выглядит усталым — пусть начисто выбритый, даже по форме, даже с этой расслабленной ухмылкой на лице. В темных глазах шерифа застывает тень усталости, а короткие каштановые волосы едва взъерошены. Он совершенно не похож на Лайтера в его обтягивающей мышцы одежде, потому что форма сидит на Прайде свободным мешком, и он при своей внушительном росте сложен намного слабее этого космонавта. Даже проехав два часа из Шривпорта, он выглядит бодрым и готовым вести за собой чертову армию.

— Я не пью кофе.

Это очень сильно сказано, потому что после того, как из бара они отправляются на родео, чтобы перегнать лошадей, в том числе и статного красавца Булзая, он уже чувствует себя усталым. Энди обожает кормить лошадей с рук, в то время как Лайтер мрачно отваживает от себя внимание двух знакомых ковбоев. После случая с перестрелкой он явно стал здесь местной знаменитостью — шериф Прайд отплатил за его нерадушный прием на парковке.

Базз знает, что тот чертовски устал, но шериф не подает вида. Он даже предлагает Лайтеру прокатиться снова, но на этот раз без применения оружия.

— Черт, когда ты палил в меня, это было намного проще, — смеется космонавт, когда Прайд услужливо помогает ему взобраться на лошадь. Напоследок впечатывает ладонью по крепкой заднице мужчины, но Лайтер на этом даже не акцентируется. Он буквально впивается в поводья, когда конь нервно ведет его в сторону. — Прайд…

Это действительно было проще в первый раз — он был в таком ауте, что сам не понял, как взлетел на лошадь.

— Не цепляйся так за него, Шустрик сам знает, что ему делать, — с усмешкой смотрит на него шериф. Лайтер сидит в седле довольно по-обезьяньи, но все же держится прямо. — Может, мне пострелять для верности?

— Разумеется, чтобы Шустрик швырнул меня через изгородь, — ядовито отзывается Лайтер, ослабляя хватку. С такой высоты он смотрит на Прайда сверху вниз и не успевает проконтролировать, как с переносицы съезжают солнечные очки. Вуди мгновенно перехватывает их, цепляет за свой воротник. — Благодарю.

— Такие слова ты тоже знаешь? — продолжает усмехаться Вуди. Его гривастый скакун Булзай стоит тут же, и шериф легко сажает на него восторженного Энди. Тот держится руками за седло, а затем шериф не седлает, а буквально подлетает на своего коня с невероятным маневром. Это происходит быстро, легко, и, черт, как ему идет быть верхом.

Базз смотрит на этого ковбоя с нескрываемым удивлением. Он никогда не седлал лошадь ранее, а сейчас делает это с бывшим шерифом, родным отцом своего преемника. Тяжело скрывать, что у них довольно необычная команда. Вуди редко сводит с него взгляд, контролируя то, как этот здоровый астронавт держит поводья. Энди радостно хохочет, стоит шерифу лишь слегка перейти на галоп — цепляется за руки отца, и при этом зовет совершенно скованного на своем коне Лайтера:

— Базз, мы как настоящие ковбои!

Голубоглазый мальчишка в компании со своим язвительным отцом смотрят на то, как Базз кривым маршрутом ведет Шустрика вперед.

— Ты-то да, — смеясь над собственной неловкостью, кивает Лайтер Энди. — А я вроде как пастух.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, — откровенно улыбается ему Прайд, он легко обскакивает непутевого наездника со стороны, так уверенно держится в седле и будто собирается задать Лайтеру немного скорости. — Тебе нужен толчок.

— Нет, не смей, — мотает головой космонавт, угрожающе предупреждая шерифа, но тот уже огревает Шустрика ладонью по боку, и тот мгновенно рвется с места. — Вуди, ублюдок!

Энди с отцом откровенно смеются над пугливо вцепившегося в поводья астронавта, подскакивающего на седле несущейся галопом лошади. Казалось бы, Прайд ловит от этого откровенный кайф, показывает перед своим сыном свою доминирующую сторону, но Лайтер тоже остервенело хохочет, пытаясь вернуть инициативу.

Два взрослых мужчины ведут себя, как идиоты — только подумать.

Вуди забывает об усталости, она возвращается к нему только тогда, когда после поездки на родео они втроем направляются в таунхаус. Порядком потрепанный Базз возвращает свои солнечные очки и садится за руль, по дороге они с шерифом обсуждают то, как не предусмотрительно сажать инженера НАСА на лошадь и сразу заставлять его скакать галопом, как в заправских вестернах.

Этот во всем собранный мужчина, совершенно не умеющий седлать коня, заставляет Прайда забыть о том, что он ненавидит пускать в свой дом посторонних, и сейчас они едут именно туда.

Прайд намерен переодеться в домашнюю одежду, покормить сына после их насыщенной езды верхом и, быть может, действительно пропустить чашку кофе. Быть может, вместе с этим болваном.

«Этот болван» выглядит как никогда серьезно, когда они переступают порог квартиры — как будто его действительно посвящают в некий круг приближенных, а Прайд даже не понимает, почему это происходит. После того, как он назвал того своим другом, они действительно сблизились, так?

— Это ты? — подает хриплый голос астронавт, его глаза обращены на выцветшую фотографию молодого улыбчивого шатена в форме полицейской академии. Его руки небрежно засунуты в карманы, поза открыта, он вытягивается в полный рост, и в этом Лайтер однозначно узнает самого шерифа.

Вуди следит за его взглядом и поджимает губы. Энди копошится в ванной, умываясь и моя руки после поездки. Они с Лайтером стоят в небольшой гостиной, и чувствуют себя совершенно обыденно.

— Моя человеческая версия, — хмыкает Вуди и, словив обескураживающую улыбку астронавта, отворачивается и дозывается сына. — Энди, твой сэндвич разогрелся!

— Я иду! — торопливо кричит тот в ответ из ванной.

Базз в некой ожидающей позе опускается на диван, на котором они когда-то сидели всей семьей в компании с Мириам. Вуди не знает, как ему нужно на это реагировать, поэтому молча сопровождает это действо взглядом. Сейчас, находясь с ним в домашней обстановке, он внезапно понимает, насколько этот невысокий мужчина внушительного телосложения — он занимает половину дивана, как огромная недвижимая скала и пронзительно смотрит на Прайда снизу вверх.

Тот так же бессловно уходит в спальню, чтобы переодеться в джинсы и излюбленную клетчатую рубашку. Он прикрывает за собой дверь и устало расстегивает форму. Когда этот астронавт с ним в одном доме, он чувствует себя более костлявым, чем обычно. Голова забита смешанными мыслями — Базз постоянно действует в его интересах, всегда пытается ему помочь, содействовать, они с Баззом проводят время так, как будто знакомы уже давно, но тем временем…

Он все равно не может свыкнуться с мыслью, что между ними двумя Энди отдает предпочтение не своему отцу. Как ему с этим мириться? Спросить прямым текстом? Вуди привык всегда действовать прямо. На его кровати сбитый плед, а в мусорном ведре валяются две пустые бутылки из-под виски.

Прайд откровенно устал. Когда он возвращается в гостиную, его сын сидит рядом с Лайтером вплотную и что-то с улыбкой вещает:

\- ..а потом его посадили на всю жизнь, то есть пожизненно. Он до сих пор сидит в тюрьме, представляешь?

Вуди изменяется в лице, неслышно ступая по деревянному паркету. Это одна из любимых историй Энди — про ублюдка по имени Ройс, которого Прайд задержал лично во время ограбления, во время расследования выяснили, что на его счету было четверо убитых, и тому присвоили бессрочное заключение в тюрьме. А во время судебного заседания он орал имя шерифа Прайда. Совершенно отбитый тип, это не должно было дойти до Энди, но в свое время это прокрутили по новостям.

Выслушивая это, Лайтер смотрит на мальчишку со спокойной улыбкой:

— В обществе всегда есть такие мерзкие типы. Хорошо, что есть и те, кто их ловит. Как твой отец.

Вуди сглатывает. Почему эта ситуация так напрягает его со всех сторон?

В следующий раз они с Лайтером остаются наедине только под вечер — время около половины девятого, Энди носится со старым псом Бастером во внутреннем дворе, воздух становится прохладным, и Вуди хочется крикнуть ему, что нужно идти в дом, но он этого не делает. Энди редко видит своего питомца — Прайд его во многом понимает. У него в руке сигарета, он сидит в кресле на веранде, несмотря на насыщенность сегодняшнего дня, у него совершенно убитый взгляд.

Рельефная спина Лайтера находится в стороне — тот разговаривает с кем-то по мобильному, облокотившись на перила, у него низкий приказной тон, в его речи периодически проносится «сэр», а Прайду становится спокойнее как минимум от того, что этот обаятельный космонавт говорит не с его бывшей женой. Он чувствует себя отвратительно — его клонит в сон, и он совершенно не хочет, чтобы его сын уезжал из Далласа. Довольный пушистый Бастер лежит на газоне, высунув язык, а мальчишка треплет его вислые уши.

— Шериф, все путем? — голос Лайтера раздается совсем рядом, тот упирается на его кресло и тоже обращает взгляд на играющего с собакой Энди. — Через полчаса отчаливаем.

— Останься, — сухо изрекает Прайд.

Базз молчит. Он знает, о чем его просит шериф, и он знает, как на это будет реагировать его жена. Делать этому ковбою одолжение еще не входило в его привычку.

— Что?

— Останься, — повторяет шериф и поднимает на него мрачный взгляд. — С ним на ночь. Ехать в темноту до Шривпорта…

— ..Не в этом дело, — прерывает его Базз. Вуди напряженно вздыхает, затягиваясь сигаретой.

— Да, не в этом. Я хочу провести время с ним, вот и все.

Они оба смотрят на Энди, пока тот сам не оборачивается в их сторону. От постоянных просьб Прайд чувствует себя еще отвратительнее. Лайтер не будет идти наперекор желанию Мириам, это бесполезно.

— Останемся на ночь, ковбой? — громко и призывно зовет Лайтер Энди, и тот остервенело поднимается на ноги. Его лицо удивленно преображается, а Вуди продолжает сидеть в своем кресле такой же оробевший, как астронавт верхом на лошади.

— Что, правда? Конечно! — он взбегает на веранду, и Вуди машинально тушит сигарету о подлокотник. — Чем мы займемся?

— Чем угодно, — спокойно отвечает ему этот чертовски благородный космонавт, и, перехватив на себе взгляд шерифа, подмигивает ему.

Прайд несдержанно улыбается.

Для него это в новинку. Когда они смотрели ТВ допоздна, громко комментируя все происходящее, соседи начали остервенело стучать в стену — они делали так каждый раз, когда он слишком бурно трахал Бо Пип в своей спальне, но сейчас все было иначе, потому что он просто проводил время со своей семьей. Это было чертовски странно, Энди сидел между ними двумя и выглядел по-настоящему довольным, Лайтер, открыто развалившись в углу, барабанил пальцами по шероховатой спинке дивана и периодически громко хохотал с совершенно банальных американских шуток.

Прайд, позволяя сыну упереться на свое плечо, с усмешкой одергивал Лайтера. Ближе к полуночи Энди заснул прямо так, между ними, расположившись на его плече.

— Совсем выбился из сил, — изрекает шериф. Сбавляет звук на работающем ТВ и молча смотрит на спящего мальчишку. В гостиной, казалось бы, никогда не было так уютно. — Спасибо. Базз.

Это звучит чертовски интимно. Лайтер кивает ему, вертит в пальцах телефон и качает головой.

— А вот Мириам не в восторге. Ну, ты ее знаешь, она не во всем права.

Зато ее новый мужчина прав абсолютно во всем. Прайд потупляет взгляд и может лишь согласиться. Базз — чертов — Лайтер вызывает у него подлинное восхищение, когда это начало происходить?

Гребанный астронавт, хохочущий даже тогда, когда едва не слетает с разъяренной лошади. Не поднимающий руку даже тогда, когда взбешенный алкоголик стреляет по его ногам. Как воспринимать этого человека с ненавистью?

Как?

Вуди относит Энди в его комнату, бывшую комнату, в которой мало что изменилось с его переезда. Мальчишка спит крепко, привычно заворачивается в тонкое одеяло на своей постели, сжимаясь в клубок. У Прайда теплеют руки, и он позволяет себе едва ощутимо взъерошить светлые волосы сына.

Светловолосый астронавт, сидящий в его гостиной, сначала к черту расколол всю его жизнь, а теперь… медленно собирал ее по кускам. Как чертов паззл. Он рассказывал ему смутные истории про космическое пространство и про то, каким отрезанным чувствуешь от мира, когда находишься в ракете. Да, Базз Лайтер — настоящий герой человечества, и при этом ему не приходилось охотиться на всяких грязных ублюдков, чтобы им стать.

Чистосердечный и сдержанный во всем — так бы его характеризовал Прайд, если бы кто-то спросил его об этом в лицо. 

Он не помнит, как отключается сам на том же диване. Время — половина четвертого утра, и он обессиленно откидывает голову на спинку дивана, потому что не спит уже вторые сутки подряд. И не помнит, как этот чертов космонавт перемещается за кухонный стол, чтобы не мешать уставшему шерифу дремать. Он уже пронес свой дозор.

Лайтер понимающий человек — он сам учился в академии, он проходил армейскую подготовку и доблестно служил, и он знает, что из себя представляет работа такого востребованного человека, как полицейский инспектор Далласа. Он бы позволил этому побитому жизнью шерифу спать до полудня, но в девять утра после звонков возмущенной Мириам ему приходится аккуратно толкнуть спящего мужчину в плечо.

Едва разлепив глаза и обнаружив над собой стоящего Лайтера, он нервно дергается в сторону.

— Тише, Вуди, — мягко командует Базз. Тот озирается, чтобы за секунду понять, что отключился на диване в собственной гостиной.

— Нам с Энди пора ехать.

Прайд, не отошедший после сна, уставляется на космонавта непонимающий взглядом, и через мгновение поднимается на ноги. Энди улыбчиво смотрит на него из кухни, поедая свой сэндвич.

— Доброе утро, пап.

— Доброе утро, — смятенно отвечает тот, смотрит на настенные часы. Черт, действительно отключился. Поворачивается к Лайтеру и хрипло произносит. — Если пора, то… Где ты спал?

— Подремал здесь же, — не моргнув глазом, отвечает тот и едва улыбается хмурому шерифу. — Нормально себя чувствуешь?

Вуди даже не удивляется, почему того это интересует, он просто кивает в ответ и машинально поправляет на себе смятую рубашку.

Они спали на одном диване, все ясно. Дальше уже некуда.

— Если Мириам спросит тебя… — начинает Вуди, но астронавт прерывает его понимающим хлопком по плечу.

\- ..Я скажу ей все, как есть. Энди, поехали!

Мальчишка подрывается из кухни, привычно налетая на отца, чтобы заключить того в объятиях. Вуди, все еще находящийся в полусонном состоянии, вздрагивает и качает головой:

— Ты с утра пораньше какой-то лихач.

— Я пойду попрощаюсь с Бастером! — с энтузиазмом сообщает тот прежде, чем вылететь на террасу. Настоящий ураган, совсем не похож на своего невыспавшегося отца.

Тот и его будущий отчим снова молча стоят друг напротив друга.

— Ты удивителен, — сухо изрекает Прайд. Базз удивленно поднимает брови, но тот продолжает. — Ты постоянно делаешь то, что считаешь нужным.

— Я делаю то, что мне хочется самому, — машинально отвечает тот. — А ты нет?

— Ты делаешь то, что хочется остальным, — с мрачной иронией усмехается Вуди, направляясь на кухню, чтобы сделать пару глотков воды и обдать лицо ледяной водой. — Я совершенно тебя не понимаю.

— Ты в чем-то осуждаешь меня?

— Нет, просто… — наспех обтеревшись полотенцем, шериф подбирает слова и отвечает совершенно честно. — Никто не обращался со мной так, как ты.

— У тебя никогда не было друзей? — уточняет астронавт. Непробиваемый.

Вуди неловко застывает на кухне. Конечно, у него были друзья. Но не такие, как Базз Лайтер.

— Были. Но не с такой отдачей.

— Друзья всегда в чем-то сопутствуют друг другу, — пожимает плечами Лайтер. — Я могу заехать сегодня вечером?

Прайд смотрит на него с неким недоумением. Просто заехать, без… Энди? Баззу ясно его непонимание, и он тут же поясняет детально:

— Завтра у меня начинается подготовка к вылету на МКС, она проходит в близости от Далласа.

Подготовка к вылету… Кажется, пару раз он уже упоминал про то, что всякая космическая подготовка — это нечеловеческие пытки.

Вуди кивает, не задумываясь.

— Приезжай. Надеюсь, что не отключусь снова во время разговора.

Астронавт несдержанно издает смешок.

— Это было очаровательно.

— Иди к черту, — отмахивается от его насмешливого комментария Прайд. — Посмотрел бы на тебя, если бы ты всю ночь так проносился.

— Посмотришь на меня после подготовки.

Они оба направляются на выход, и Вуди, вновь заприметив играющего на газоне сына, ощущает некое дежавю.

— Если я попрошу тебя снова остаться, на этот раз не пройдет? — саркастически спрашивает он астронавта, и Лайтер переводит на него вопросительный взгляд светлых глаз. — Я шучу, болван.

У Лайтера крепкая, уверенная хватка. Ему нравится, как этот высокомерный шериф чувствует свою растерянность, когда Лайтер пожимает ему руку на прощание.

— Мне не нравится, когда ты называешь меня болваном.

Прайд нервно сглатывает и кивает ему:

— Я пошутил. Базз.


	4. Депрессия

За все это время Вуди ни разу не осознавал, что привык к одиночеству. В стакане была только одна зубная щетка, детская пустовала, как и вторая половина кровати, ведь Бо редко оставалась на всю ночь, она вечно воспринимала его, как ублюдочную секс-машину. Видимо, после того, как он пообещал отстрелить Лайтеру яйца.

А потом по округу так же прошел слух о том, как он дерзко прокатил того космонавта на лошади задом вперед, заставил колесить по ранчо, как подстреленного кролика. Вуди — помешанный ублюдок не только в глазах очаровательной блондинистой Бо, но и всего своего круга приближенных. Только никто из них не в курсе того, как этот космонавт после выгораживал его перед Хэммом, никто не в курсе, что он для его ребенка тоже в роли отца, и тем более, никто не в курсе, как часто Прайду приходилось искренне говорить ему «спасибо.»

Он предпочитал думать, что Мириам тоже не в курсе этого. Но ведь она должна знать, что ее чертовски благородный сожитель ошивается в Далласе? А если конкретнее — в квартире бывшего шерифа.

И он не обращал внимания на то, что Прайд регулярно включает телевизор на полную громкость, что он вечно посылает его к черту и вскидывает хмурый взгляд при каждом упоминании своего сына. Ему было все равно на то, что Вуди стереотипный интроверт с дурным характером, который действительно отвык жить один, потому что периодически у них получалось неплохо проводить время вместе.

Курсы подготовки космонавтов проходили в Арлингтоне — непосредственной близости от Далласа, и у Лайтера не было сил, когда он возвращался около полуночи и заваливался спать на диван буквально в убитом состоянии. В его просьбе, заключающейся в том, чтобы Прайд приютил его у себя в доме на время прохождения подготовки, не было ничего сомнительного — потому что Лайтер действительно не был в состоянии добираться до Шривпорта.

Энди регулярно звонил, чтобы поинтересоваться двумя вещами — не заезжал ли Базз и как дела у Бастера, и Вуди откровенно забавлялся этим вопросом, потому что обычно старый пес спал возле дивана, на котором, в свою очередь, всю ночь в отключке лежал космонавт.

Он принес с собой в дом незнакомый терпкий запах. Им пропитался весь диван, а потом в какой-то момент Прайд обнаружил то, что даже в отсутствие Лайтера все равно проходит через гостиную совершенно бесшумно, не собираясь будить своего спящего на диване гостя. Безусловно, Базз был лишь гостем, едва ли он мог мысленно назвать его своим другом, но по вечерам они довольно громко хохотали над нелепыми историями из жизни, прокуривая кухню.

Этих историй было много, Базз Лайтер — гребанный генератор удивительных событий из жизни. Он говорил, что из его авиационной академии только он стал настоящим космонавтом, регулярно посещающим МКС. Он рассказывал, как единожды ощутив состояние невесомости, с ним уже невозможно расстаться и чертовски тяжело свыкаться с земным притяжением — это хуже, чем самое убийственное похмелье. А Прайд при всем усилии не мог себе представить этого накаченного голубоглазого астронавта в состоянии похмелья — нет, едва ли его возможно свалить с ног.

Этот мужчина прозрачно улыбается, словно что-то утаивая, когда речь поднимается о необъятности космического пространства. Он затягивается табачным дымом и говорит, что в космосе настолько теряется чувство времени, что проведя там несколько часов, ты ощущаешь, что прошло уже несколько суток или же наоборот, пара минут. И молча слушая это, Прайд вовсе не ощущал себя идиотом в компании болвана, он словно постигал некие тайны человечества, доступные далеко не всем. Он представлял себе этого человека в космосе, смело шагающего в неизведанную бесконечность, и после пары пропущенных рюмок этот образ буквально вызывал мурашки по телу.

Потому что он не был похож абсолютно ни на кого. На своем пути шериф Прайд встречал столько моральных уродов, жестоких, развращенных своей силой или умением держать оружие, а этот боец, настоящий космический солдат, при всей своей харизме обладал поразительной сдержанностью и благородством. Он даже спрашивал, не позвонила ли Прайду Мириам, чтобы поговорить о свиданиях с Энди, потому что его действительно это волновало.

Вуди не сразу осознал, как смог так быстро впустить Лайтера в свою жизнь — по его рассказам подготовка к вылету всякий раз длится около месяца, и за одну неделю ему стала привычна мысль о том, что перед уходом из дома нужно усердно толкнуть космонавта, чтобы не проспал учения. Вуди не одергивал себя от того, чтобы по утрам пользоваться чужой пеной для бритья, стоящей на раковине — и тогда этот терпкий мятный аромат следовал за ним весь день. В телефонную книгу Прайд записал его просто как «Лайтер», все еще считая, что до статуса друзей им чертовски далеко.

Иногда Лайтер оставлял на автоответчике сообщения. Это был его хриплый усталый голос из Арлингтона, вроде «Приеду через пару часов, оставь дверь открытой» или же более бодрый, когда у него оставались силы и много свободного времени: «Уезжаю в Шривпорт, шериф.»

Конечно, ему было намного комфортнее проводить время с Мириам и Энди, чем с его отцом. По крайней мере, Вуди был в этом уверен.

Истощенный от бесконечных тренировок Лайтер никогда не горел желанием ехать из Арлингтона в Шривпорт, но ему нужно было увидеться с Энди и, в конце концов, дать знать своей красавице Мириам, что с ним все нормально. Она беспокоилась, постоянно, но звонить бывшему мужу не хотела — ей все еще не нравилась мысль о том, что они с Прайдом так часто проводят время вместе.

На ее терпении злополучно играли рисунки сына — тот часто любил рисовать отца, всевозможных персонажей, а после рассказов Лайтера — и самого Базза, витающего среди белых точечных звезд на закрашенном синей гуашью листе. А после последней встречи с отцом, Энди рисовал их втроем, седлающих лошадей, и этот злополучный рисунок гомосексуальной американской семьи торжественно украшал их холодильник. Недолго, потому что Лайтер над ним прохохотал и забрал с собой в Даллас, чтобы продемонстрировать Прайду.

Ему во многом нравится общаться с Вуди — несмотря на свою вечную брань, он бывает приветлив, гостеприимен, и у него весьма выразительная реакция на все. Он искренне критикует все и всех, кто ему не нравится, и имеет привычку удивленно распахивать глаза на все упоминания о космосе. Конечно, кроме этого он железно выходит из дома в половину восьмого утра и уверенно надвигает шляпу на глаза. Он умеет быть хладнокровным и держать в руках оружие, и Баззу было легко догадаться, что если бы шериф действительно хотел прострелить ему голову или яйца, то именно так бы он и поступил, когда палил в него на ранчо.

Они оба достаточно взрослые и серьезные люди, чтобы воспринимать все произошедшее не за больную мозоль, а за весьма озорную шутку. И извиняться друг перед другом точно не собираются.

Прайд говорит: «Черт возьми, это похоже на однополый брак!» — когда видит рисунок своего сына, на котором они в компании Лайтера сидят на слегка перекошенных лошадях. Он некоторое время задумчиво осматривает рисунок, и так же возмущенно добавляет: «Он нарисовал тебя в два раза больше меня!» И этот комментарий заставляет Базза расхохотаться: «Все равно я даже здесь похож больше на пастуха, чем на ковбоя.»

Иронично, но это так, потому что Лайтера совершенно не тянуло ни на ранчо, ни на родео, а животные относились к нему с явной опаской, даже вислоухий Бастер, регулярно грызущий его стоящие у двери огромные ботинки. Возвращаясь в таунхаус, Базз порой был в силах только скинуть с себя обувь и сразу же завалиться на диван, а в один из своих тяжелых тренировочных дней он и вовсе стянул с себя футболку, взгромоздившись на подушки в одних брюках. Именно в таком виде его обнаружил утром Прайд, от неожиданности замерев на лестнице.

Из смутных рассказов Лайтера о подготовке космонавтов у шерифа складывалось не радушное впечатление, но оно все равно не объясняло то, почему все тело Базза было покрыто синяками. Крепкий, рельефный, развалившийся на диване в полный рост, без своей футболки он казался пятнистым, как гребанный дремлющий гепард, а Прайд молча приблизился к нему. Хоть этот мужчина ночевал в его доме далеко не в первый раз, видеть его торс Вуди ни разу не приходилось — к чему это вообще?

Но вид этих гематом казался действительно угрожающим. На его мощной груди были такие же едва различающиеся светлые волосы, обрамляющие внушительные мышцы. И под его пристальным взглядом спящий Базз расшевелился в то же мгновение, разлепив светлые глаза и взглянув на шерифа совершенно осмысленным взглядом.

— На что любуешься? — спокойно поинтересовался он, не моргнув глазом и лишь устало подложив под затылок собственный кулак.

Прайд не сразу сумел одернуть себя, ему потребовалось возмущенно покраснеть в лице, а затем выразительно чертыхнуться:

— А ты не хочешь поспать на моем диване с голой задницей? Какого черта?

Поморщившись от его брани, начавшейся с самого утра, Лайтер лишь сонно проморгался:

— Я даже не помню, как сюда пришел. К чему претензии, ты такой брезгливый?

А он такой бесцеремонный, будучи в одних своих брюках. В его хриплом голосе есть какая-то неуловимая притягательность, и Прайд не знает, как ему объяснить, что именно возмущает его в этой ситуации, ведь это точно не то, что этот болван спит на его диване без футболки. Ему абсолютно без разницы. Так?

— С чего весь такой помятый? — переводит тему Вуди на синяки на его теле. Вопрос довольно щекотливый, но Лайтера, разумеется, не смущает. Он встает на ноги, склоняется в поиске своей отброшенной к черту футболки, и спокойно поясняет:

— Тренировки. Все эти полосы препятствий — это травмоопасно.

— По тебе видно, — мрачно комментирует шериф, упорно отводя взгляд от рельефной спины Лайтера, а затем замечает его смятую футболку валяющейся около дивана. — Черт, да оставь ее, я дам другую…

— Зачем?

— Чтобы ты не шлялся как бродяга, — сухо отвечает Прайд, отлучаясь обратно в спальню в поиске чистой одежды. Собственный благородный порыв непонятен ему, но ведь Лайтер постоянно поступает с ним подобным образом!

В отражении зеркала в своей спальне Вуди видит свое все еще порядком розовеющее скуластое лицо и лишь сильнее сжимает зубы — вот черт, это в такой цвет его вгоняет этот болван, разгуливающий по его дому в полураздетом виде? Прайду остается лишь нервно ухмыльнуться, покосившись на лежащий на тумбе нарисованный Энди их совместный портрет. Просто обескураживающая ситуация.

Он молча спускается вниз, держа в руках одну из своих клетчатых рубашек, и Базз отвлекается от своих поисков, обращая на него более бодрый взгляд.

— Спасибо, шериф, — выпрямившись, он ловит рубашку в руки и неторопливо натягивает ее на себя — чертовски тесная в плечах. Неудивительно, учитывая то, как различается их телосложение. Следующая фраза Лайтера заставляет Прайда замереть на месте. — Если тебя так смущает мой обнаженный вид, то впредь я буду прикрываться одеждой.

Вуди молчит, и его взгляд становится все более недружелюбным.

— Все, что меня смущает — это то, что я практически живу в одном доме с любовником своей бывшей жены, — категорически заявляет он, направляясь на кухню. — Пожарить тебе бекон?

— Ты сегодня просто очарователен, Прайд, — усмехается Лайтер, с трудом застегивая пуговицы чужой рубашки на своей груди и неторопливо идя вслед за хозяином дома.

— А ты в опасной близости от того, чтобы лишиться моего очарования, — беззлобно отвечает тот, принимаясь за приготовление завтрака. Редко удается позавтракать в компании, но в данный момент Вуди не против. Он берется за яичницу с беконом и привычно включает телевизор, чтобы слышать на фоне какой-либо шум, и по новостному каналу о погоде ему напоминают о том, что завтра — пятница. Базз планировал уехать. — Поедешь вечером в Шривпорт?

— Да, как сложится с расписанием, — кивает ему Лайтер, присаживаясь за стол. — Энди уже заждался.

— Хочу его увидеть, — едва хмурится Прайд, космонавт лишь понимающе кивает ему.

— Я привезу его на все выходные.

— А сам останешься с Мириам?

— А ты не рад моей компании? — усмехается астронавт, и шериф лишь вопросительно оборачивается в его сторону. Тот весьма привлекательно смотрится в его рубашке, за его столом, на его кухне. Но так нагло насмехаться Прайд ему точно не позволит.

— Больно ты нужен. Я думаю, что она будет не рада твоему очередному отсутствию.

— Мы живем с Мириам в одном доме, так что она сможет пойти на компромисс.

Прайд не понимает, зачем Лайтер занимается таким самопожертвованием. Он так же не понимает, действительно ли этому мужчине нравится проводить с ним время.

— У меня такое ощущение, что это мы живем в одном доме, — невозмутимо заявляет Вуди, и это правда — к Баззу так легко привыкнуть, к их ежедневным перепалкам — тоже. Бекон ароматно поджаривается на сковороде, ответа астронавта не следует, и Вуди задумывается, какого черта того совершенно не смущают подобные реплики. — Поедем в выходные на родео?

Их обоих приглашал Хэмм, но Базз откровенно протестует:

— В чем удовольствие смотреть на то, как скакун сбрасывает наездника? Ты ловишь с этого кайф, Прайд?

— Конечно, с тех самых пор, как ты приземлился на собственную задницу, — саркастически отвечает шериф, не отходя от плиты. — Ты не понимаешь, что это наш традиционный вид спорта?

— Регби — это вид спорта. Теннис — это вид спорта. Мы вступили в цифровую эпоху, человек полетел в космос, а в Далласе тем временем все еще пытаются оседлать быков, — ворчит Лайтер, ему, очевидно, совершенно не хочется проводить время на родео, и Прайд не оставляет это без внимания.

— В таком случае вали играть в регби в космосе, — хмыкает Вуди. — И куда ты предлагаешь поехать?

— С ребенком обычно ездят в парки развлечений, — замечает Базз.

Шериф молча кладет на стол раскаленную сковороду с поджаристой яичницей с беконом и вооружается вилкой. Никакой лишней посуды — все равно нет времени ее мыть, и они с Лайтером трапезничают прямо со сковороды. Вуди ест неторопливо и прерывается, только чтобы сказать:

— Отлично, я уже представляю себе эту картину, как мы там втроем фотографируемся на праздничную открытку.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что весь чертов округ считает, что мы тут живем, как двое голубых, — не ведет бровью Прайд и в ожидании чужой реакции поднимает взгляд на жующего Базза. Его широкая челюсть ритмично двигается, но никакого смятения на его лице нет.

— И поэтому, когда я сплю на диване без футболки, тебя это напрягает? — уточняет Лайтер, а шериф, вспомнив этот чертов утренний пейзаж, вновь стремительно меняется в лице. — И опять. Вуди, нет ничего сомнительного в том, чтобы мы с твоим сыном сходили в парк развлечений. Это же город, а не ферма, хватит катать его на лошадях.

— Энди любит верховую езду, — мрачно отвечает Прайд, отправляя себе в рот очередной кусок бекона. — Это намного полезнее, чем шляться в парках развлечений.

— Я хотел показать Энди космодром, — неожиданно сообщает Лайтер. Вуди отвлекается от завтрака с неким удивлением. Настоящий космодром — это действительно внушительные впечатления для ребенка. — И запуск ракеты.

— Так почему нет? — сдвигает брови шериф, искренне не понимая, чем истрачивает себя эта идея. Черт возьми, запуск ракеты — он бы сам был не против увидеть подобное!

— Я — инженер, не могу вести ребенка без сопровождающего, — хмыкает тот.

— А Мириам?

— Она под угрозой жизни не станет в этом участвовать — ты ее знаешь.

Да, она всегда очень трепетно относилась к безопасности Энди — не одобряла даже его поездки верхом на самом захудалом жеребце, а его поездка на космодром ей тем более не понравится. Вуди это знает, ведь речь ведется об его бывшей жене.

— Да к черту, — заявляет Прайд. — Я могу поехать с вами.

Как бы безумно это ни звучало, но он говорит серьезно. Отправляет к черту то ли собственную гордость, то ли бывшую жену, но говорит серьезно. Они оба справляются с завтраком, когда эта тема поездки на космодром поднимается вновь.

— Серьезно? — Лайтер усмехается, как огромный сытый зверь, и Вуди остается лишь уверенно кивнуть ему. Его неожиданное дружелюбие не всегда понятно Баззу, хотя тот прекрасно знает, что для этого ковбоя в приоритете интересы его любимого ребенка.

Но сейчас речь ведется не о нем, а о Баззе и его космодроме — и Прайд вызывается ехать с ним. Лайтер уже несколько раз сообщал тому об его очаровательности — и он ни разу не воспринимал всерьез. Когда Базз выходит из таунхауса в его же рубашке, Прайд — в своей кожаной шляпе, они расходятся по своим припаркованным рядом автомобилям, и Лайтер приветливо машет ему рукой через окно.

— Болван, — с усмешкой изрекает себе под нос Прайд прежде, чем завести машину.

Ведь Лайтер действительно болван, хотя сам он, наверное, считает таковым Вуди — своим невыносимым другом-болваном, сильно привязанным к своему ребенку. Так или иначе, они все равно находят общий язык.

И Прайд даже чувствует себя несколько опечаленным, когда возвращается вечером домой, порядком потрепанный и слегка поддатый после нескольких рюмок виски, при этом зная, что сегодня ночью Базз не нагрянет на свое законное место на диване — он поедет к своей семье. К его семье. Мириам ждет его, наверняка она ему названивает, а своему бывшему мужу — ни разу. Для нее это слишком тяжело.

Пропотевшая футболка Лайтера с логотипом НАСА валяется в углу ванной, и это первое, что попадается Прайду на глаза, когда он заходит туда освежиться. Хренов астронавт заполнил собой весь дом, и шериф небрежно швыряет ее в стиральную машину. Сегодня Рекс нахально поинтересовался, займутся ли они с Лайтером на выходных верховой ездой, и Вуди понадобилось несколько раз переварить эту фразу, чтобы вникнуть в ее подлинный смысл, а не в мерзкие ассоциации. В Далласе такое нельзя выдавать даже в качестве шутки.

Принимая душ, Прайд вытягивается в ванной в полный рост и видит свое отражение в запотевшем зеркале — высокий и худощавый, он совершенно не похож на своего массивного гостя, должно быть, тот просто воспринимает его как мартышку с револьвером — в их драке Вуди было бы совершенно нечего ему противопоставить. Разве что сломанную переносицу, и то, если изловчится.

Около трех часов ночи домашний телефон начинает оглушительно трещать — Прайд не ждал звонка в такое время, и он несказанно удивлен тому, что на том конце связи он слышит легко узнаваемый голос своей бывшей жены. Мириам позвонила ему впервые за несколько месяцев, и она явно чем-то обеспокоена, потому что ее первой фразой служат слова: «Базз с тобой?»

И Вуди недоумевающе отрицает — нет, этот болван не с ним, и если он до сих пор не доехал до Шривпорта, то с кем он? Этот вопрос неприятно щекочет нервы, как предположение о том, что уставший и сонный после тренировок он мог просто разбиться на автомагистрали, как и то, что он сейчас ночует в другом месте и трахает другую женщину.

Но это оказывается ложью, потому что Базз-хренов-Лайтер заваливается в гребанную квартиру через несколько минут, не объясняя ни почему он не рванул из Далласа, ни почему у него такое ощутимое амбрэ, зато, увидев на лестнице, ведущей на верхний этаж, обернутую лишь в полотенце белокурую красавицу Бо Пип, он буквально отвешивает книксен.

— Мое почтение, — пьяно изрекает он в тот момент, когда Бо застывает на месте, а Вуди с разъяренным лицом волочит его из гостиной на кухню. — Мадам…

Мисс Пип удивлена — не так давно ее любовник обещал отстрелить этому мужчине достоинство, а сейчас он заваливается в их дом в пьяном виде и, кажется, в его рубашке. Это вызывает не то, что удивление, это вызывает шок.

Вуди разъяренно толкает того к стене, рассчитывая протрезвить. Да, ему было чертовски тяжело представить этого астронавта пьяным — так вот он, тяжелый и неповоротливый, с улыбкой отводит от себя ухватливые руки шерифа.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — шипит Прайд ему в лицо, ловя на себе не фокусируемый взгляд Лайтера. — Мириам беспокоится, ты должен был уехать, почему ты пьян?

— Это сногсшибательная история! — буквально всплескивает руками Базз, повысив голос и случайно задевает правой лицо Прайда, несильно стукнув его.

— Да не махай своими бревнами, — злится тот, перехватывая его запястья и мгновенно прижимая к стене. Астронавт стоит спокойно, дышит ему в лицо и лишь выразительно поднимает брови, будто ожидая каких-то действий. — Говори.

— Да ты собрался меня пытать, ковбой? — неуместно хохочет Базз, но суровое выражение лица Прайда говорит об обратном. Он так и стоит, продолжая вжимать его в стену, и Лайтеру все же приходится объясниться. — Каждый день вся команда принимает одну-две рюмки бренди. Обычно я отказываюсь, но сегодня…

— Ты в хлам, какие к черту две рюмки? — чертыхается Вуди, не собираясь верить в эти дурацкие оправдания.

Базз прищуривает глаза.

— Я действительно настолько пьян? — тянет он, и на этот раз очередь шерифа хохотнуть.

— Я прямо сейчас держу твои руки, чтобы ты не вертелся, как юла, болван!

— Что? Я думал, что ты ко мне пристаешь, — не ведет бровью Лайтер, тут же с легкостью освобождаясь от чужого захвата, и лицо шерифа вытягивается с каждым его словом. — А ты еще и трахаешь каких-то девчонок, оказывается…

Его слова невозможно воспринимать всерьез, разумеется, этот болван шутит, но с таких оскорбленным видом, что Прайду реально становится не по себе, а скулы стремительно краснеют. Полный бред, и Вуди пропускает его мимо ушей.

— Возможно, я знаю, в чем дело… — начинает Базз и, получив свободу действий и завидев кожаную шляпу шерифа, висящую на крюке в близости от него, невозмутимо напяливает ее на свой коротко стриженный затылок. Он так чертовски пьян, и так довольно улыбается Прайду, что тот просто не может ничего сказать. — ..Я получил травму, я… Постоянно расшибаюсь нахрен, когда прохожу полосу препятствий. А еще после вращения в драной центрифуге постоянно тянет блевать!

— Хорошо, — кивает Вуди, ожидая некого пояснения. Слышать брань от Лайтера ему явно непривычно, по спине проползают мурашки.

— Да, и я слегка нарвался на гвоздь, — хрипло продолжает мужчина, на глазах Прайда расстегивая на себе его же рубашку, чтобы продемонстрировать тому свою бинтованную грудь.

Вуди безмолвно распахивает глаза. Да, Базз действительно напоролся — даже на бинте все еще есть следы крови, и…

— Я же принял антибиотики, — устало качает головой Лайтер, потирая рану сквозь слои бинта. Видя это небрежное движение, Прайд останавливает его, вновь перехватив за запястье. — А потом взял стакан и забыл про это… Мне каждый раз сносит башню, когда я совмещаю…

— Я понял, — мягче произносит Вуди, прерывая его. Но Лайтер продолжает виновато вещать.

— Дьявол, я и правда болван… — он низко смеется, ему совершенно не чужда самоирония, и он устало откидывает голову. — Разумеется, я не поехал в Шривпорт, к черту ли мне садиться за руль…

— И где твоя машина? — поднимает бровь Прайд, все еще рассматривая небрежные слои бинта на его груди.

— Осталась на базе! — махает свободной рукой Базз, и шериф едва успевает от нее увернуться. — Сказал одному коллеге, куда меня завезти…

— Куда? — на всякий случай уточняет Вуди. Он ведет этого разъяренного качка за собой, держа его за запястье, чтобы переместить на диван. Антибиотики и алкоголь — вот и слабость Базза Лайтера.

— К другу, — не моргнув глазом, отвечает тот, ступая за Прайдом. На нем все еще надета кожаная шляпа Вуди, а рубашка наполовину расстегнута. — К отцу моего ребенка!

Эти слова вызвали бы у Прайда весьма негативную реакцию, если бы Лайтер не был совершенно пьян. Он заваливается на свой излюбленный диван первый, продолжая восклицать:

— К этому ублюдку, который тут же позвал к себе в дом другую женщину!

Вуди категорически не понимает причину возмущений Лайтера и смотрит на него так, как будто он только что пробежал по всему Далласу, сняв штаны. Параллельно у него возникает мысль о том, что у этого чертовски развратного астронавта в расстегнутой рубашке могут быть какие-то гомосексуальные наклонности с вытекающим чувством ревности к своему новому другу, но ведь это полнейший бред.

В конце концов, он спит с его бывшей женой.

— Ты чем-то недоволен? — заинтересованно задает вопрос Прайд, скрещивая руки на груди, когда Лайтер продолжает смотреть на него затуманенными глазами.

— Тем, что эта шлюха спит в кровати, а я — здесь, — заявляет тот, сдвинув себе на глаза шляпу точно на манер Вуди, и тот не удерживается от открытой широкой улыбки.

Черт, Лайтер… Он просто катастрофа.

Вуди тянет к нему руку, чтобы стянуть с его головы свою шляпу, но этот чертовски пьяный травмированный космонавт такой же маневренный, как и в первый день их знакомства, когда он так легко скрутил шерифа на парковке. Сейчас он хватает его запястье и грубо утягивает в сторону, от чего не ожидавший подобного нападения Вуди тут же обрушивается на лежащего мужчину сверху.

— Вас оставить одних? — бледная, как полотно Бо, поспешно одетая в свое платье, поджимает накрашенные губы, с конца лестницы наблюдая за тем, как ее любовник наваливается на этого полураздетого астронавта. — Раз ты так занят своим другом… Я, пожалуй, ухожу.

— Погоди, — поспешно отзывается Вуди, неловко вскакивая на ноги. Краснея в лице, даже не собираясь представлять, как это выглядит со стороны, он рвется в ее сторону. — Мы не друзья.

Базз на диване саркастически ахает, впрочем, даже не поднимая головы. Бо скептически смотрит на них обоих.

— Да, я вижу… — изрекает она, направляясь к парадной двери мимо шерифа. Нет, она не будет спокойно наблюдать за этим, она не собирается так унижаться. — Повторяй это себе почаще.

Вуди смотрит то на нее, то на невозмутимо лежащего Лайтера в полурасстегнутой рубашке и все еще в его шляпе. Будто пытаясь доказать обратное, он невозмутимо возвращает свою шляпу на свою голову, и это вызывает только еще более скептический взгляд Бо, обувающейся в туфли.

Базз издает несдержанный смешок.

— Бо, подожди, — серьезно говорит Прайд, но его манерно перебивает Лайтер.

— Бо, иди к машине.

Их взгляды бессловно встречаются, и Вуди ощущает некое чувство дежавю, тут же недружелюбно прищуривая глаза.

— А что, что ты сделаешь? — продолжает хохотать Лайтер, и почему-то это идиотское цитирование заставляет шерифа едва ухмыльнуться. Бо, окончательно потерявшая желание оставаться в таунхаусе, хлопает входной дверью.

— Какой ты ублюдок, Лайтер… — качает головой Прайд, угрожающе приближаясь к улыбчивому пьянице. — Я всегда говорил, что ты ублюдок, но это переход всех границ. Ты всегда будешь отбирать у меня все, что мне дорого? — он говорит об этих серьезных вещах так спокойно, что Базз совершенно не замечает никакого подвоха. — Мою жену, мою любовницу? Ты конченный эгоист.

— Да какая еще любовница, — отмахивается от него Лайтер. — Она выглядит, как пастушка.

Вуди, пораженный его безалаберностью, лишь молча смотрит на то, как тот сонно переворачивается на бок.

— Она что, правда пастушка? — не размыкая глаз, спрашивает он.

— Ты, блять, пастушка, — буквально выплевывает Прайд, и следующий звук, который заставляет Лайтера нервно распахнуть глаза — это хлопок двери в его спальню.

Базз, сука, Лайтер всегда действовал на нервы, но в пьяном виде это просто невыносимо. И это Вуди считал, что у него-то дурной характер, когда этот хренов астронавт просто перешел на голубые шутки. Прайд не может спокойно спать, зная, что тот валяется на диване внизу, возмущенный тем, что девушку шериф пускает в кровать, а его — нет. Это звучит, как самый идиотский и наигранный бред, но Прайду еще с детства говорил отец, что пьяные люди — это самые искренние люди.

Как ему объяснять Мириам, что произошло?

Он звонит ей прямо так, в четыре утра, объясняя то, что Лайтер получил травму, выбился из сил, и решил остаться в Далласе на всю ночь, но она может ждать его к полудню. Ему так чертовски непривычно говорить со своей бывшей женой о ее настоящем любовнике, но все же Энди наверняка беспокоится о Баззе. Кроме прочего, Базз — его отчим.

Мириам благодарит его, Прайд бессловно бросает трубку и откидывается на кровать с болезненным вздохом. Какого черта это должно происходить именно с ним? Он никогда не думал о том, что когда-нибудь в его жизни он будет рассказывать Мириам о том, почему ее чертов ебырь к ней сегодня не приедет.

Вуди тяжело засыпает и некрепко спит. Он даже не представляет, как ему придется объясняться с этим мужчиной через несколько часов.

Не представляет и тогда, когда проходит через гостиную, в которой все еще громко похрапывает Лайтер, лежа на диване. Он выглядит так, будто вчера у него действительно была бурная ночь, если можно брать в расчет тот момент, когда Прайд упал на него сверху.

Вуди мрачно ходит по дому — заваривает чай, чистит зубы на ходу, развешивает постиранные вещи в ванной, мысленно продумывая план по выкидыванию Базза из своей квартиры. Когда он проходит через гостиную вновь, свежий и одетый, он не сразу замечает обращенный на себя взгляд.

— Доброе утро.

— Иди к черту, — мгновенно отзывается шериф, уединяясь на кухне. Желания разговаривать у него так и не появилось. Но Базз развязывает его сам, едва поднявшись с дивана, и пройдя до порога в своем чертовски растрепанном виде. Прайд поднимает на него безразличный взгляд. — И ты говорил мне, что я алкоголик.

Лайтер безостановочно хлещет воду прямо из-под крана.

— Это вышло случайно, — хрипит он, вытирая рот. — Я принял антибиотики, и…

— Решил это отметить, я знаю, — обрывает его Прайд, все еще смотря на него с нескрываемым презрением. — А потом заявился сюда. Ты всегда такой буйный, когда пьяный?

Лайтер хмуро сдвигает брови. Недоуменно приглаживает ежик блондинистых волос.

— Что было-то?

— Размахивал руками, как хренов циркач, — огрызается Прайд. Утаивать все его гомосексуальные шутки он тоже не собирается. — Возмущался, что я позвал в дом женщину, которая спит на твоем месте.

Лицо космонавта остается таким же недоуменным.

— Что за место?

— Моя кровать! — буквально гаркает Прайд, и в этот момент чайник начинает свистеть. При всей своей военной сноровке Лайтер все равно вздрагивает, но не изменяется в лице. Шериф, поднимаясь, чтобы налить себе кружку чая, продолжает читать нотацию. — Ты был знатно недоволен тем, что я к тебе не пристаю, Лайтер. Что я привожу любовниц в твое отсутствие…

— Это смешно, — покачав головой, Лайтер начинает открыто хохотать. Прайд смотрит на него с недовольством, но все же подтверждает свою теорию о том, что это был всего лишь неудачный юмор, лишь до следующих слов космонавта. — Извини, у меня случаются такие ревностные порывы.

— Какие ревностные порывы? — хмурится шериф, но все же выдает кружку и Баззу — во время похмелья выпить что-то горячее не бывает лишним. Они оба стоят друг напротив друга и потягивают чай так, будто это обычная утренняя беседа.

— К мужчинам, — кивает Лайтер, и Вуди буквально столбенеет. — Черт знает, в академии заглядывался на красивых парней, считал, что с возрастом это прошло.

Прайд чувствует себя так, словно его окатили кипятком. Он стоит красный и не понимает, почему, почему этому мужчине так легко говорить о таких интимных вещах.

Потому что Лайтер совершенно не похож на него — он сильнее, смелее, благороднее, старше, он, черт возьми, лучше во всем, а сейчас он говорит совершенно безумные вещи.

А шериф стоит и смотрит на него самым ледяным из своих взглядов и не знает, что ему нужно сейчас сказать.

— Видимо, не прошло, — изрекает Лайтер, не отводя от него глаз, словно испытывая на прочность. Вуди хочется застрелиться лишь бы не продолжать этот разговор и не вглядываться в его пронзительные глаза. Это походит на флирт, а флирт здесь неуместен, потому что они даже не друзья, потому что они в гребанном Далласе!

— В каком это смысле? — с наивным подозрением прищуривает глаза шериф, и Лайтер лишь очаровательно усмехается ему в ответ.

— В том, что ты во всем привлекателен, — застегивая на себе его рубашку, Лайтер смотрит совершенно невозмутимо и с явным удовольствием ловит чужой растерянный взгляд. — Высокий надменный шериф, приютивший меня у себя в доме, — усмехается он все развязнее. — А до этого пытавшийся меня убить.

Вуди проглатывает язык. Он действительно высокий надменный шериф, но сейчас он чувствует себя каким-то неумелым идиотом, которого так профессионально соблазняют.

— Лайтер, ты клеишься ко мне, — делает гениальное заключение Прайд, когда голос наконец прорезается. И сейчас главное — сохранять спокойствие, воспринимать это так же, как одну из его шуток. — Ты трахаешь мою жену, теперь и на меня нацелился, гребанный гомик?

Базз низко смеется, и расстояние между ними уменьшается.

— Я просто говорю тебе все, как есть, — спокойно изрекает он, сделав один шаг, но оставив между ними выдержанную дистанцию. Он выглядит так серьезно, что Прайду с каждой секундой становится все более неловко. — Если вчера я сделал что-то не то, то я извиняюсь перед тобой.

Он извиняется. Он, черт возьми, извиняется! Прайд все еще не может сдвинуться с места — глядя на Лайтера, он бы никогда не подумал, что этот мужчина… Может «заглядываться на красивых парней.» Черт возьми, в него влюблена его жена! За что, за откровенность?

Хотя надо признать, это просто поразительно. Он что, только что признавался ему, что Вуди ему… приглянулся?

— Вали в Шривпорт, — спокойно произносит Вуди, возвращаясь за стол, чтобы допить чай. — Мириам тебя ждет.

Базз некоторое время продолжает стоять на месте. Не произнеся более ни слова, он возвращает чашку и медленно отступает к входной двери, пока не замирает, будто что-то вспомнив.

Прайд продолжает мрачно рассматривать стол.

— Твоя рубашка… — начинает космонавт, шериф кивает ему.

— Оставь себе.

Они в гребанном Далласе. В Техасе. О чем думает этот болван, когда говорит бывшему шерифу Далласа такие вещи? Как им вообще теперь говорить, если их прогулки и без того были напряженные? Вуди попадает в чертовски напряженную ситуацию — раньше ничего подобного не происходило, и мужчины никогда ему не симпатизировали. Или, может быть, он часто путал флирт с жестами дружелюбия?

Насколько часто?

Вуди не знает, как ведут себя в подобных ситуациях, и не знает, как вести себя тогда, когда вечером Лайтер возвращается из Шривпорта. Ситуацию скрашивает Энди, шериф по нему чертовски скучал.

Мальчишка бросается к нему из машины, его ноги едва успевают касаться асфальта — так быстро он бежит к своему отцу после того, как не видел его целую неделю. Он виснет на его шее, и по этому жесту шериф тоже чертовски скучал.

— Ты что, подрос? — поднимая сына на руки, открыто улыбается мужчина. Энди счастливо качает головой.

— Неа. Зато у меня снова выпал зуб, — улыбаясь, он довольно демонстрирует зияющую дыру между зубов, и веселое выражение лица Вуди плавно сходит на нет.

— Выпал? — хмурится он.

— Его выбила шайба, — так же торжественно отвечает Энди, и в этот момент за его спиной появляется вышедший из машины Базз. Вуди забывает о всей гребанной неловкости, возникшей между ними.

— Какая к черту шайба? — повышает голос в сторону Лайтера Вуди. Космонавт, не ожидавший этого, замирает на месте.

— Он играет с пацанами во дворе, — непонимающе отвечает тот, и Вуди не выпускает ребенка из рук, продолжая возмущаться.

— У него выпали все молочные зубы в пятилетнем возрасте! Какого хрена, Лайтер!

Базз изменяется в лице.

— Нет, это определенно был молочный зуб, — качает головой он. — Энди, открой рот.

Мальчик, не став возражать, машинально открывает рот, и подошедший к ним вплотную Лайтер рассматривает свежую ранку вместе с Прайдом.

— Нихрена это не молочный зуб!

— Вуди, потише… — с осуждением одергивает его Лайтер, но это не помогает.

— Какая-то шайба выбила мальчишке передний зуб, а ты просишь меня разговаривать тише!

— Посмотри на десну, видно же, что коренной зуб появится.

— Коренной зуб появится разве что у тебя в мозгу, — ворчит шериф, и Энди, не выдержав, смеется. — Вот ему смешно, и чем прикрыть по-твоему эту дырку между зубов?

— У него еще вылезали молочные зубы пару месяцев назад.

— Какие, задние? — хмурится Вуди, наконец возвращая мальчишку на ноги и возмущенно глядя в лицо его отчима. — Эти здоровые зубищи, которые вылетают из ротовой полости в последнюю очередь, ты сравниваешь с резцами?

— Бога ради, Вуди, я не стоматолог! — нервно гаркает Лайтер, тоже повысив голос, и поначалу это заставляет ковбоя заткнуться, но затем он снова открывает рот:

— Ты болван! Который нихрена не следит за тем, что прилетает в рот ребенку!

— Ты бы следил за тем, что прилетает в рот тебе.

— Мы в гребанном Техасе, Лайтер! — Вуди приходится сбавить тон, и теперь он холодно шипит астронавту в лицо. — Держи свои гомосексуальные наклонности при себе.

Базз смотрит в его темные глаза, с азартом переводя взгляд с одного на другой, на его лице блуждает прозрачная улыбка. Затем ему приходится опомниться и вернуться к теме зубов Энди.

— Если тебя что-то напрягает, то выясняй вопросы о зубах у зубного врача, — пожимает плечами он, а Прайд, тем временем, полон энтузиазма.

— Поехали, — кивает он и невозмутимо направляется к автомобилю.

Лайтер и Энди смотрят на него с совершенно идентичным выражением лица, задавая немой вопрос.

— К стоматологу, болван, — рычит Прайд, доставая ключи от машины. — Узнаешь, сколько будет стоить замена на керамику.

— Вуди, мы ехали полтора часа, я чертовски голоден.

— Такими темпами Энди будет просто нечем пережевывать еду, так что заткнись и садись в машину.

Вуди всегда уверен в своих выводах, у него очень реалистичные взгляды на жизнь, и он всегда утверждает, что последний человек, чьим мнением он интересуется — это Базз Лайтер, который не проследил за тем, как его сыну вышибли зуб шайбой. И он намерен заставить его не только заменять Энди зуб, но и ставить ему брекеты, если это потребуется.

Поэтому они все втроем приезжают клинику, поэтому они постоянно бранятся друг на друга в течение всей поездки и очереди к доктору Кену, и поэтому они так же невозмутимо заходят в его кабинет все втроем. Молодой стоматолог молча наблюдает за их дискуссией, не совсем понимая статус их отношений.

— Это не коренной зуб, — спокойно поясняет Лайтер.

— Это был именно он, — с ледяной усмешкой отвечает Прайд, и они смотрят друг на друга так, будто речь ведется о захвате мира, а не выбитого зуба ребенка. — Ты меня не убедишь.

— А ты не убедишь меня, — равнодушно кивает Базз, облокачиваясь на стену. Вуди стоит в шаге от него и не прекращает рычать.

— Мне и не нужно ни в чем убеждать тебя, болван, ты…

— Извините, вы можете разбираться с этим за дверью? — наконец не выдерживает доктор Кен, оборвав их обоих. Энди сидит перед ним и смотрит с некой заинтересованностью. — Я собираюсь осмотреть вашего ребенка.

— Прошу простить, — кивает Лайтер и направляется к двери, при этом потянув шерифа за собой. — Мы уходим.

— А вы не можете просто сказать, коренной это был или молочный зуб, вашу мать… — шипит шериф до того момента, пока перед ним не захлопывается дверь. Они покидают приемную, и Базз ведет его дальше, из коридора. У него железная хватка, и ей невозможно сопротивляться, но Вуди, вспылив один раз, уже не может остановиться. — Что за придурок, ему что, нужна благоприятная атмосфера, чтобы провести осмотр?

— Никому не нравится твоя брань, шериф.

— А мне не нравятся они, — рычит Прайд, давая Лайтеру увлекать себя к черту подальше от кабинета. — Он что, сказал «вашего ребенка», он считает, что мы чертова парочка?

— Хочешь сказать, что это не наш ребенок? — усмехается Лайтер, игнорируя то, что все посетители вскидывают на них мрачные взгляды. — Мы вместе повели его к врачу.

— Он хотел сказать, что мы голубые.

Вуди легко вывести из себя — в этом они с Баззом совершенно не похожи. И даже после того, как сегодня утром этот космонавт открыто флиртовал с ним, он не воспринимает его, как одного из тех мужчин, что обожают пялиться на задницу других мужчин.

— ..А ты так спокойно это воспринял, «прошу простить», — передразнивает его шериф. Базз выглядит совершенно спокойным. — Ты тоже считаешь, что мы пара, Лайтер?

— Я считаю, что ты болван, — невозмутимо хмыкает мужчина. Эта фраза звучит так неожиданно и знакомо, что Вуди выглядит даже слегка сбитым с толку. Они оба находятся в удаленности от скопления людей, оказавшись в конце коридора на этаже. — Ты вообще способен успокоиться?

— Только не после того, как нас выставил из кабинета какой-то петух, — хмурится Прайд. Лайтер смотрит на него с нескрываемой улыбкой.

— Ты такой вспыльчивый, когда дело касается чего-то нетрадиционного.

— О, закрой рот, — мгновенно начинает нервничать шериф. Он знает, к чему сейчас поведет эта речь, и знает, как Базз ловит кайф с его реакции. — Я не собираюсь ассоциировать себя с голубыми.

— А я собираюсь ассоциировать тебя с голубыми, — усмехается этот голубоглазый мужчина, и из-за его слов Вуди становится блядски неуютно. Он оглядывается по сторонам, чтобы смотреть куда угодно, но не на этого болвана. — Тебя и правда смущает, когда я обнажаюсь в твоем доме?

Вспомнив этого качка, лежащего на диване в одних брюках, Вуди страдальчески закатывает глаза, чтобы не вспоминать чувство собственной робкости. Почему этот вопрос так сбивает его с толку?

— Знаешь, что делали в Техасе с голубыми? — атакует он в ответ, все еще не устанавливая зрительный контакт. — Привязывали за член к автомобилю и мотали так по всему городу.

Лайтера не просто это не смущает, он улыбается так же нагло и откровенно напирает на Прайда своей широкой грудью. Это очень тяжело воспринимать как шутку, но у Лайтера слишком самодовольное лицо.

— А ты хочешь помотать за член меня?

Прайд краснеет до корней волос и отталкивает мужчину в грудь.

— Я скорее убью тебя, Базз, — угрожающе шипит он и под хохот Лайтера стремительно возвращается обратно к кабинету.

Подумать только, этот болван посмел сказать ему это в лицо. В клинике! При людях! Вуди стоит весь цвета спелого томата, когда они с Баззом вновь объявляются в кабинете стоматолога, чтобы услышать то, что скажет доктор Кен.

— Все нормально, это был молочный зуб, — с улыбкой сообщает тот, и две пары голубых глаз мгновенно обращаются на чертовски возмущенного шерифа. — Коренной появится в скором времени.

Вуди невозмутимо скрещивает руки на груди и отказывается комментировать происходящее. Лайтер, разумеется, не упускает момента, чтобы низко рассмеяться, тем самым выдавая свое «я же говорил». Он весь такой — наглый и открытый, каждым своим словом заставляет Прайда нервно вздрагивать. И все же его друг.

В баре Энди ест любимые капкейки, а Базз с довольным видом расправляется со стейком. Вуди потягивает из бутылки пиво и лишь кивает глазеющему на них чернокожему Рексу.

— Знаешь бармена? — оборачивается на того Лайтер, оторвавшись от еды. Вуди лишь поднимает бровь.

— Здесь все и всех знают, — отвечает он, замечая, что привычный столик Бо Пип пустует — та, видимо, отказалась заявляться после всего, что они с этим болваном высказали друг другу в лицо. — Тебя тоже все знают.

— И меня? — оживляется Энди, оставив в покое свои сладости. Вуди с улыбкой кивает мальчишке, мимолетно стирая следы розового крема с его щек.

— Да, все знают, что ты не пользуешься салфеткой, — подтверждает Лайтер, и мальчишка на манер отца закатывает глаза. — Да-да, существует такая штука.

— Да я знаю, — хмыкает Энди. — Зачем их лишний раз переводить?

— Да, ведь есть рукава, — саркастически отзывается Прайд, но увидев доверчивый взгляд сына, качает головой. — Нет, ковбой, так не пойдет.

— Даже крутые ковбои вытирают лицо салфетками, — поясняет Базз Энди, вытирая пальцы от соуса к поджаристому мясу. — Ты думаешь, зачем твой отец носит красный платок на шее?

Энди переводит взгляд на воротник рубашки Вуди, из-под которой торчит красная ткань. Прайд едва сдерживает смех. В баре начинает играть приятное кантри.

— Он там не для того, чтобы вытирать руки, — качает головой Вуди, все же улыбнувшись. — Но да, ковбои тоже пользуются салфетками, Энди.

— Серьезно? Я всегда думал, что это у тебя что-то вроде передника, — усмехается Лайтер на реплику про его платок и азартно ловит взгляд мужчины. — Оказывается, это все ради стиля.

— Ради того, чтобы ты меня задрал, — добродушно отвечает Прайд и фокусирует взгляд на широком щетинистом подбородке мужчины, обнаружив там след от соуса. — Тебе тоже не мешало бы носить передник, Базз.

Прежде, чем Прайд успевает себя остановить, он вытягивается над столом и совершенно по-отечески вытирает подбородок этого статного и на мгновение остолбеневшего космонавта. Тот удивленно переводит взгляд на мелькнувшую перед лицом кисть шерифа, а затем на его глаза. Энди тоже слегка озадачен.

— А еще тебе не мешало бы побриться, — менее смело добавляет Прайд, сглотнув и вернув руки на стол. Его смущение так очаровывает Лайтера, что он вновь начинает улыбаться так ослепительно по-голливудски и заигрывающе касается пальцем ладони мужчины.

Вуди сдерживает себя, чтобы не одернуть руку слишком нервозно. Ему блядски повезло, что здесь сидит Энди, и Базз не сможет вновь устроить свой голубой цирк…

— Я сейчас приду, — неожиданно кивает мальчишка, вылезая из-за стола.

— Энди, останься, — нервно выдает Вуди по некой инерции, и картина прошлого повторяется.

— Энди, иди, — открыто улыбается Лайтер, когда Энди неопределенно замирает на месте. Они молча смотрят друг на друга, и Вуди кажется, что он сгорит на месте сразу же, как только его сын скроется из виду.

— Я хочу в уборную, — осторожно поясняет мальчишка, и Прайду приходится провально кивнуть ему и отпустить.

В этом баре столько людей, Базз не посмеет…

— Ты не представляешь, как меня забавляет твоя тщательно скрытая робость, шериф, — выдает этот болван с такой низкой хрипотцой в голосе и таким пристальным взглядом, что Вуди невольно усмехается, ему хочется поерзать на месте и вообще нахрен спрятаться под столом.

Он не робкий! Он — полицейский инспектор! И чтобы скрасить ситуацию, он делает несколько глотков пива из бутылки. Это не может так продолжаться, Лайтер не будет насмехаться над ним каждые полчаса, когда ему это только придет в голову!

— Ты не представляешь, как мне хочется вмазать тебе по лицу, когда ты начинаешь втирать мне эту хрень, — уверенно улыбается Прайд, но Лайтер прекрасно понимает, насколько театральна его улыбка. Его следующим шагом служит ладонь — крепкая и широкая, которой он ненавязчиво берет руку шерифа. — Базз, здесь, блять, люди.

Прайд смотрит в сторону, чтобы убедиться, что никто, никто из присутствующих здесь людей не видит этого безумства. Если это увидят… Черт, он сильно взволнован. Лайтер — ублюдок. Шериф как можно спокойнее освобождается от его захвата, отодвигая ладони на край стола. Краем глаза заметив самодовольное выражение лица Лайтера, Прайд мрачно вздыхает себе под нос. Блять.

— Не могу поверить, что тебя правда это волнует, — у него такие белые зубы, он улыбается, как сытый зверь, открыто заигрывая с бывшим мужем своей любовницы. — Ты и чужое мнение — несовместимые вещи, разве нет?

Разве да. Прайду остается лишь сжать зубы и невозмутимо взглянуть на своего собеседника. Энди должен вернуться с минуты на минуту, чтобы этот диалог прекратился прямо сейчас. А потом он позвонит Мириам и скажет, что ее гребанный любовник лезет к нему в штаны. Да, именно так он и поступит.

— Я и ты — вот это несовместимо, — отвечает Прайд, побарабанив пальцами по столу в знак своей уверенности. — Остальные вещи меня не волнуют.

Это звучало бы убедительнее, если бы его лицо было менее алого оттенка. А этот чертов космонавт остается бледен, как бумажный лист — видно, что он нихрена не из Техаса.

— Ты не боишься седлать диких зверей, не боишься палить из револьвера в людей, — восхищенно тянет Лайтер. Вуди переводит на него напряженный взгляд. — Но боишься оставаться со мной наедине.

— Единственное, чего я боюсь — это того, что моему сыну выбьют шайбой коренной зуб, — холодно отвечает шериф. — Ты меня не пугаешь, сколько ни старайся. Ни в едином своем проявлении.

Это звучит как самый отчаянный вызов судьбе. Прайд слишком горд, чтобы признавать за Баззом хоть единое его сказанное слово.

— Тогда ты не побоишься поговорить со мной, как мужчина с мужчиной, — его взгляд становится настолько непробиваемым, что Прайд вновь нервно сглатывает от того, что у него пересохло в горле. Космонавт уверенно поднимается со своего места. — Пойдем, выйдем.

Нет, этой фразы Вуди не боится. Он опасается самого Лайтера, не понимая, что тот от него хочет прямо сейчас. Подраться? Зачем, защитить свою гребанную гетеросексуальную честь? В чем смысл? Что происходит?

Но когда ковбою кидают подобный вызов — он не может отказаться. Он смотрит прямо в глаза и невозмутимо поднимается следом, вытягиваясь в полный рост.

— Пойдем.

Они плечом к плечу идут на выход, и их сопровождают тревожные взгляды — эта драка всех чертовски интересует. Шериф Далласа и его широкоплечий соперник из НАСА. Вуди сам идет без единой мысли в голове, не остается ничего даже на то, чтобы банально испугаться Лайтера. Он недостаточно пьян, чтобы идти на какие-то необдуманные поступки, но вообще-то… ему хочется.

Поздний вечер, парковка едва освещена, как тогда, когда Прайд имел честь впервые с ним познакомиться — он просто вышел из тени, чтобы сломать все к собачьим чертям, чтобы отнять у него все, что у него есть. Но ведь теперь Базз — его друг. И они ведь не собираются драться?

Нет, они заходят за угол чертового бара, и делают совершенно необдуманные поступки, потому что Лайтер прижимает его к каменной стене, едва различая его темные глаза в густой тени. Прайд смотрит на него, как пойманный за голову удав, всеми своими темными глазами, не в силах двинуться с места. Этот чертов высокомерный шериф тяжело вздыхает ему в рот, когда они целуются, и машинально обвивает руками крепкую поясницу Лайтера. Ни брани, ни сопротивления, будто этот космонавт изначально должен был завести его в темный угол, прижать к стене и поцеловать так страстно, как только умеет.

Вуди растерян, раздавлен, возбужден, и язык Лайтера четко ощущается у него во рту. Это такое блядское безумие, не похожее совершенно ни на что, когда они делают это здесь, за гребанной парковкой, и Прайд так сдавленно мычит, когда Базз вжимает его в стену. Это горячо. Они как два вцепившихся друг в друга зверя, и пальцы шерифа проходятся по стриженной голове Лайтера в забвении, крепко хватаются за воротник рубашки, когда губы астронавта приходятся ниже его лица — прямо в шею, горячо впиваясь и напирая всем телом.

— Блять, блять, Базз, — тяжело вздыхает Прайд, ощущая непреодолимую тяжесть в штанах. Его уже возбудило это, он уже не может это остановить, но… он пытается, пытается оттянуть от себя этого страстного мужчину. — Не здесь же, идиот…

— Заткнись, — рычит Лайтер ему в шею, его руки не там, где надо, и Вуди весь горит от того, как они крепко держат его бедра.

Нет, черт возьми, их здесь увидят. Нет, он не даст ему это продолжать. Он не должен.

— Я разобью тебе лицо, — вздыхает шериф и стыдливо потирается о бедро мужчины сквозь собственные джинсы. Это слишком, слишком сильно, они не могут этого делать. — Я сломаю тебе челюсть и все твои пальцы, — колени едва подгибаются от того, как крепкие ладони астронавта сжимают его ягодицы сквозь одежду. — Если ты не прекратишь, Базз…

— Так разбей, — хрипит тот, не прекращая домогаться его так откровенно, у этой чертовой стены бара. — Сломай. Заставь остановиться.

Шериф хочет сдохнуть сейчас, от того, как его трогает этот мужчина и от того, как ему не хочется останавливаться. Собрав остатки своего самообладания, он крепко сжимает пальцы в кулак и, выгнувшись в объятиях возбужденного астронавта, с силой ударяет его в челюсть.

Тот отстраняется в мгновение ока, схватившись за место ушиба и болезненно согнувшись в пояснице. Наваждение не проходит, Вуди тяжело и сбито дышит, пытаясь поправить чертовы джинсы на своем стояке. Он не может поверить в то, что сейчас произошло, и почему он чувствует себя… так. Кулак горит от столкновения с чужим лицом, и Лайтер смотрит на него злым и весьма отрезвленным взглядом.

— Получите. И распишитесь, — тяжело вздыхает Прайд, нервно улыбнувшись мужчине.

Лайтер, не прекращая судорожно потирать ноющую челюсть, едва усмехается ему в ответ. Они возвращаются в этот бар молча, едва встрепанные и совершенно невозмутимые, полностью игнорируя чужие взгляды со стороны.

Энди, сидящий за столом в легкой панике, находит взглядом их обоих и облегченно вздыхает. Когда его отец и отчим молча присаживаются напротив, мальчишка смотрит на них с подозрением:

— Вы что, опять дрались?

— Нет, — машинально отвечает Вуди.

— Ни коим образом, — подтверждает Базз.


	5. Принятие

Парки развлечений придумали для тех идиотов, которым совершенно нечем себя занять, Вуди в этом уверен. Именно поэтому Базз Лайтер настоял на походе туда, и именно поэтому парки развлечений — это один из пунктов в длинном списке вещей, которые ненавидит Вуди. Он для подобного слишком стар, слишком серьезен, а сахарная вата и яблоки в карамели не вызывают у него никаких восторгов. Он — шериф Далласа, а этот инженер НАСА каждый день выдвигает все более глупые предложения.

Одно из них — целоваться с шерифом на парковке.

— Мы пойдем завтра в парк? — спрашивает Энди, проносясь в уютную старую гостиную. Он буквально залетает на диван, привычно забирается на него с ногами и оглядывается по сторонам, выискивая пульт. Поднимает на обоих мужчин участливый взгляд и следит за тем, как они проходят на кухню. После бара оба слишком молчаливые, ведут себя странно, и Прайда-младшего не отпускает мысль о том, что они все же вышли на улицу и подрались, сразу же, как только он вышел из-за стола.

А значит, этих задир нельзя выпускать из виду.

Энди включает телевизор, щелкает кнопкой пульта, пока не находит мультфильмы. Папа и Базз сидят на кухне друг напротив друга, они разговаривают о каком-то космодроме, приглушенно смеются, а табачный дым доходит даже до гостиной. Энди не понимает, в чем смысл курения, но он бы попробовал чисто ради того, чтобы быть похожим на них. Ведь они оба настоящие бойцы, с них обоих может взять пример любой мальчишка. И Энди несказанно доволен тем, что все они в итоге стали семьей.

— Появляется ощущение, что ты всплываешь из воды, — доносится до его ушей голос Базза, и Энди прислушивается. — Тебя постоянно куда-то тянет, хочется ухватиться, но потом оказывается, что ты просто болван, повисший в воздухе.

Прайд смеется. Ему нравятся рассказы Лайтера про невесомость.

— Ты болван и под силой земного притяжения, — усмехается он, затягиваясь через пальцы. — На следующей неделе уже вылетаешь?

— Да, на подготовку сил больше не осталось, — кивает астронавт. Они оба ведут себя так непринужденно, будто ничего не изменилось. Но ведь на самом деле ничего не изменилось?

Шериф извлекает из холодильника очередную бутылку пива, легко вскрывает о край кухонной тумбы и возвращается на свое место. Ставит одну перед Лайтером и остается в неком ожидании.

— Мне не стоит налегать на спиртное, — качает головой Базз. — У меня же скоро вылет.

Прайд искренне фыркает.

— Зато заглатывать бренди с антибиотиками тебе можно?

— Это был исключительный случай.

— Не козлись и выпей со мной пива, Лайтер, — официально заявляет Вуди, не сводя с космонавта изучающего взгляда.

Тот едва заметно улыбается.

— Пожалуй, я откажусь.

— А это была не просьба, — не моргнув глазом, настаивает Прайд. Азартная улыбка Лайтера становится все шире, а сидящему в гостиной Энди от чего-то непонятно, ссорятся они или просто разговаривают. У них очень странная манера общения.

— Да ты умеешь приказывать, шериф? — это не манера общения, это некое проявление флирта, когда два сидящих друг напротив друга мужчины ожидают, когда один из них просто пойдет у другого на поводу. — Что ты еще умеешь?

— Палить по ногам неумелых наездников, — хохотнув, отвечает тот и едва склоняет голову к плечу. — Ты чертовски неумелый наездник.

— Зато ты шикарный, — раскованно улыбается ему Лайтер и одним движением откупоривает бутылку. — Хотелось бы увидеть в действии.

— Ты уже… — начинает было Прайд, но у этого космонавта такая развратная улыбочка, что невольно приходится вникнуть в смысл произнесенных им слов и недружелюбно прищурить глаза. — У тебя какая-то больная фантазия.

— На парковке я вроде не фантазировал.

У него очень сильный голос, он говорит слишком громко, он может привлечь слишком много внимания, и Вуди нервно оборачивается в сторону кухни, где безмятежно смотрит мультфильмы его сын, пока они здесь разговаривают о… о чем?

Он ведь не может просто так флиртовать с любовником своей бывшей жены. И не может флиртовать с мужчиной.

Шериф не может понять, может ли пиво настолько опьянить его или Лайтера, или дело все же в этой тяжелой пятничной усталости, но их разговоры о космодроме и невесомости более не продолжаются. Они предпочитают смотреть на диване телевизор в компании этого задорного мальчишки, и Прайд сохраняет божественно невозмутимое выражение лица, наблюдая за дурацкими нарисованными героями и при этом раздумывая, какого черта произошло за весь этот безумный вечер.

От воспоминания о том, как губы Лайтера с напором расхаживали по шее, лицо буквально воспламеняется. Это какая-то хрень, потому что они оба мужчины и не могут думать друг о друге в таком смысле. Но этот чертов астронавт, возможно, может. Вуди косится в сторону Базза, который выглядит так же расслабленно, хотя мгновенно перехватывает чужой взгляд на себе. Подмигивает.

Это смешно. Они выглядят как семья. И когда Энди засыпает на диване, Базз первый встает на ноги, чтобы поднять его на руки и унести в детскую. Роль отчима так подходит ему, и Вуди молча сопровождает глазами его крепкую фигуру, поднимающуюся по лестнице с ребенком на руках, а оставшись в одиночестве, он молча хлебает пиво из бутылки. Нервничает. Он не может позволять Лайтеру продолжать этот цирк — в нем нет ни единой капли рассудка, а рассудок должен быть хотя бы у одного человека в этом доме.

Но он не прав, потому что Базз привык всегда действовать целесообразно. Он не лишен здравомыслия и чувства ответственности, он накрывает спящего мальчишку одеялом и бесшумно прикрывает дверь в его комнату. Этот малолетний ковбой такой же неугомонный, как его отец, который любит хвататься за пушку в хреновой ситуации.

Его отец смотрит на него, как на врага народа, когда Базз спускается обратно вниз, и под каждым его шагом визгливо поскрипывает лестница. Лайтеру остается только усмехнуться — Вуди Прайд всегда смотрит на него так, даже когда они остаются одни, источает высокомерие всем своим внешним видом, но его стремительно розовеющие скулы говорят о том, что этот мужчина не столь заносчив.

Конечно, они не семья. Они едва ли друзья.

Телевизор все еще работает, когда Базз присаживается рядом. Прайд нервно сглатывает.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сухо начинает шериф. Голубоглазый космонавт смотрит ему прямо в лицо, а тот не может отвести взгляда от его тонких, едва поджатых губ. — Я не голубой.

Это звучит так резко, так иронично, так в его стиле, что Базз едва удерживается от того, чтобы не улыбнуться во время этой напряженной беседы.

— Я тоже.

— Нет, у тебя однозначно есть какие-то чертовы наклонности, — Вуди отрицает его слова и недружелюбно прищуривает глаза. Он выглядит таким оскорбленным, а Базз не может перестать думать о его привычке судорожно краснеть при любых непристойных действиях. — Не может гетеросексуальный мужчина так открыто домогаться другого.

— Не может гетеросексуальный мужчина целоваться с другим на парковке, — спокойно, с заметным напором отвечает Лайтер в ту же секунду. — Выходит, ты тоже врешь, Прайд?

Вуди затыкается. У него едва загнанный взгляд, он хмуро сдвигает брови.

— Это другое.

— Другое? — иронично поднимает бровь Лайтер. — Эрекция называется как-то по-другому в твоем случае? Сбор урожая?

Упоминание о том, как шериф чертовски возбудился в тот момент, вгоняет Прайда в краску. Но вестись на это он не собирается, все еще смотрит на астронавта с вызовом.

— У меня случалась эрекция, когда в меня стреляли, — отзывается Вуди. — От страха, адреналина и перевозбуждения. Ты назовешь меня мазохистом?

— Я назову тебя конченным ковбоем с тягой к опасности. И к мужчинам.

— Такие обвинения должны иметь хорошие аргументы. А ты нихрена не аргументируешь.

Это не звучит как вызов, это звучит как самая настоящая провокация, но Базз Лайтер — это человек с чертовой стальной выдержкой.

— Я могу заставить тебя возбудиться, совершенно не прикасаясь к тебе, Прайд.

Вуди удивленно поднимает брови, выжидая паузу. Этот мужчина слишком самонадеян, но все же его слова заставляют нервно постучать пальцами по подлокотнику.

— Чушь, — сверкнув глазами, выдает ковбой. Он не знает, чего ждать, и не уверен, хочет ли он это знать. — Я уже давно далек от подростка.

— Так почему ты так взволнован? — Лайтер едва улыбается ему, так чертовски уверенно, что это заставляет нервничать еще сильнее. Бред. Полная хрень.

Вуди уже не уверен в том, насколько это хрень, когда мужчина поднимается с дивана, расправляя плечи, встает перед ним вплотную в полный рост, и его чертова ширинка оказывается на уровне лица шерифа.

Возмутительно. Унизительно. Невозможно!

Презрительное выражение лица Прайда не истрачивает себя.

— Ты умеешь быть послушным, Вуди?

Хриплым и низким голосом Лайтера это звучит настолько непривычно, что у шерифа пересыхает в горле. Смотреть на него снизу вверх при этом неудобно вдвойне.

— Сомневаюсь, — медленно отвечает он, и на лице самоуверенного светловолосого космонавта появляется прозрачная улыбка.

— Ты будешь послушным для меня? — эта фраза едва обрывается на том, как космонавт стягивает футболку через голову, обнажая массивное рельефное тело прямо перед лицом Вуди, и тот, не сумев вынести этот стриптиз, машинально отводит взгляд в сторону. Грудь, пресс, накаченные широкие плечи — его не может привлекать мужское тело, это же… смешно. Заметив его отторжение, Лайтер с той же ласковой улыбкой слегка склоняется в спине, чтобы приблизиться к чужому лицу. — Какой хладнокровный…

Это лесть, совершенно хреновая лесть, потому что со своим горящим лицом Прайд не ощущает никакого хладнокровия, и именно это он собирается озлобленно гаркнуть в лицо космонавту до того, как тот внезапно требовательно целует его. Знакомым настойчивым движением, словно затыкает собственным ртом, раздражая кожу колючей щетиной и проскользнув между его губ горячим языком. Это пошло, невыносимо, это заставляет Вуди прикрыть глаза и беспомощно податься назад.

Не похоже ни на что. Умопомрачительно возбуждающе. Как и этот мужчина, выбивающий к черту весь воздух из легких.

— Ты сказал, что не коснешься… — единственное, что может выдать Прайд ему в рот, не открывая глаз и тяжело вздохнув. Лжец и провокатор — вот кто такой этот чертов Базз Лайтер.

— Я не касаюсь, — слова обжигают слух, а чужие зубы едва смыкаются на нижней губе — он игриво кусает шерифа, выбивая очередной выдох. — Ты касаешься.

Это правда, потому что сейчас ладони Вуди судорожно упираются в чужую обнаженную грудь. Он не мог дать этому происходить, а сейчас он дает, позволяет, они с Лайтером целуются на гребанном диване под звуки работающего телевизора, и этот космонавт покрывает его сверху своим телом сразу же, как только тот начинает податливо приоткрывать рот.

Ему непривычна такая пассивность. Ему непривычно и то, что прямо сейчас он лежит на спине, млея от того, как Базз плотно располагается между его ног. Он тяжелый и сильный, Прайд крепко сжимает его таз коленями, давая притереться сильнее, и судорожно ловит на себе его затуманенный взгляд. И без того темные глаза Прайда чернеют от возбуждения. Он видит каждую щетинку на широкой челюсти Лайтера и хочет подпустить его к себе еще ближе.

Но у него еще остался голос разума.

Широкая мозолистая ладонь Базза проходится под его клетчатой рубашкой, бесцеремонно задирая ее выше, Лайтер уверен и уже достаточно распален, он точно знает, чего хочет от этого шерифа, и делает это, вжимая его в диван сильнее, раздвигая его ноги шире и давая ясно это понять.

— Мы не можем, — сквозь зубы произносит Прайд, совершенно сбиваясь в ощущениях, но не в мыслях. Лайтер смотрит на него, как изголодавшийся хищник, испытывает каждым своим касанием. — Энди. Наверху.

Вуди ищет себе оправдания, в то время, как астронавт бесцеремонно расстегивает на нем рубашку.

— Базз, — как можно холоднее произносит шериф, но между ними уже не осталось ничего, кроме покровов одежды. Лайтер прекрасно знает о том, что Вуди сможет его остановить — у него до сих пор ноет челюсть после оглушительного удара на парковке, так дайте ему хоть один повод остановиться прямо сейчас. — Базз…

Базз не собирается останавливаться — он затыкает этого самовлюбленного шерифа поцелуем, вторгаясь в его рот с новой силой, они словно пытаются отрезвить друг друга, укусить или ударить, но Вуди издает беспомощное мычание, в котором нет ни ноты сопротивления, когда мускулистый астронавт оглаживает его между ног.

Ему невозможно противиться.

Рубашка Прайда расстегнута, открывая его худое подтянутое тело, и шериф чувствует себя обезоруженным. Он не знает, в какой момент сам скидывает ее с плеч и буквально задыхается от нетерпения, помогая Лайтеру справиться с собственным ремнем. Он поддается легко, и такая инициативность окончательно распаляет Базза, быть может, этот шериф действительно умеет быть послушным? Возбужденным, сбитым собственным порывом похоти.

— Черт, Базз, — низко произносит он, прикрывая глаза в тот момент, когда чужие пальцы проходятся прямо по его стояку — он не должен заниматься подобным с мужчиной, не должен давать ему так себя касаться, но сейчас этот полуобнаженный космонавт, содрав с него рубашку и приспустив джинсы, вжимает его в диван своим телом и неторопливо мастурбирует ему. — Блять…

— Тише, — командует Лайтер, не отрывая взгляда от зажмуренных темных глаз Прайда. — Ты должен вести себя тише.

Его пальцы сжимаются сильнее, Прайд беспомощно открывает рот в немом стоне. Да, так хорошо, и он хочет еще, поэтому силой притягивает Базза за затылок, чтобы поцеловать этого ублюдка так же раскованно, с тем же напором и просяще податься бедрами ему в кулак. Он хочет сильнее. Его естественная смазка обильно сочится сквозь пальцы Лайтера, и тот не упускает возможности сообщить об этом в самой извращенной форме:

— Ты такой мокрый, это такая особенная реакция на меня?

— Заткнись… — хрипит Прайд в самые его губы, не в силах поднять взгляд, зато в силах дернуть за чужие брюки, — и снимай.

Баззу не нужно повторять два раза, он прекращает надрачивать шерифу, спускает собственные штаны, как мешающуюся ткань, и Вуди приходится нервно сглотнуть, ощутив его крупный стояк возле собственного бедра. Черт, они действительно делают это. На диване в гостиной. Прайд выглядит еще более растерянным, когда мужчина напирает сильнее, принуждая раздвинуть ноги шире. Лайтер здоровее него, гораздо сильнее, и если он захочет сделать то, чего делать нельзя…

Их члены ощутимо трутся друг о друга, Базз кусает собственные губы от приливших ощущений, а Вуди в скованном смущении прикрывает глаза, с силой вцепившись пальцами в чужие плечи. Лайтер подается бедрами, усиливая движение, и шериф тяжело вздыхает, ногами притягивая мужчину к себе плотнее. Да, так ему нравится, в этом будто нет ничего противоестественного, и Базз, такой решительный и сильный Базз, он заставляет его трястись от наслаждения.

— Ты весь трясешься, ковбой… — хрипло произносит он сверху, — взгляни на меня.

Это — последнее, что хочет делать Вуди, но он открывает глаза и видит его над собой, и сжимает зубы, чтобы не простонать в голос от того, как он тесно и уверенно он двигается, потираясь и вызывая волны жара. Лайтер смотрит безотрывно, у него горящие голубые глаза и искусанные шерифом губы, Прайд не собирается оставлять его без внимания и, подавшись в новый поцелуй, опускает одну руку между их тел, чтобы обхватить в кулак их обоих. Так неожиданно для Базза и так чертовски приятно, что Лайтер выдыхает со стоном, едва удержав себя на грани.

— Да, так, — рычит он сквозь зубы, толкаясь рвано и несдержанно, в его замутненном разуме он бы трахал этого краснеющего шерифа во всех возможных позах, а сейчас он разъяренно долбится в его кулак. — Сожми сильнее…

Он постоянно командует, а Прайду не хватает терпения, потому что он буквально выгибается под Лайтером, едва не задыхаясь, тяжелое дыхание Лайтера над ухом оглушает его, и он со стоном изливается в собственную руку первый. Это слишком хорошо, и этот Базз — гребанное животное — Лайтер следует за ним, и кончает прямо на его худой живот.

Вуди не поднимает глаз, ему нужно перевести дыхание, успокоиться — это был не секс, это было просто…

— Слезь, — бессильно произносит шериф, толкнув Лайтера в плечо в тот момент, когда он расслабленно растягивается на его длинном теле, только сильнее размазывая по коже собственную сперму.

Прайд отворачивает голову в сторону, ощущая себя бесцеремонно раздетым, выставленным напоказ. Черт, наверху спит их ребенок… И как давно он начал назвать Энди их?..

Лайтер не торопится, ему нужно вздохнуть и натянуть на себя брюки прежде, чем подняться.

— Ты раздавишь меня, — ворчливо добавляет Прайд, и неожиданно получает скупой поцелуй прямо в лоб.

— Ни за что, — просто вздыхает космонавт перед тем, как подняться и найти свою сброшенную футболку.

Это еще хуже, чем взаимная дрочка — в этом есть что-то невинно притягательное, и Вуди готов страдальчески простонать, лишь бы не чувствовать порывы нежности к этому мужчине. Лайтер спокоен, хоть и выглядит довольно заведенным, по его телу все еще проглядываются синяки, а на груди затянувшаяся рана, кроме того, у него реально здоровый…

— Так что, ты все еще не голубой? — невозмутимо интересуется Лайтер, опустив взгляд на лежащего Вуди, что все еще мрачно натягивал на себя джинсы. Встретившись с ним растерянными глазами, Прайд едва заметно улыбается. — Кажется, ты говорил об этом…

В лицо Лайтера летит клетчатая рубашка шерифа, и он со смехом уворачивается от нее.

— Говорит мне человек, который устроил тут стриптиз и ток-шоу на тему «умеешь ли ты быть послушным?» — с все еще алеющими скулами шипит Вуди и неловко садится на диване, растирая ладонью семя на своем животе. — Какого черта, ты всех мужчин так соблазняешь?

— Я никогда не спал с мужчинами, — спокойно отвечает тот и едва склоняет голову к плечу. — Может, лучше сходишь в душ?

— Зато даешь полезные советы по смыванию спермы, — ядовито отзывается Прайд. Он как минимум недоволен тем, что ему действительно придется идти в душ отмываться, но как можно увереннее поднимается на ноги.

Ему слабо верится, что Базз никогда не спал с мужчинами после всего, что он сегодня увидел и услышал. Он говорил, что засматривался на красивых парней в академии, но… это прошло? И что бы это значило?

— Я пойду с тобой, — едва улыбается ему Лайтер, забросив футболку на свое плечо, и его раскованная улыбка в который раз заставляет Прайда остолбенеть. Только что они… А теперь…

— А мы не слишком близкие гетеросексуальные друзья? — саркастически интересуется Вуди, и космонавт кивает ему с той же улыбкой.

— Вовсе нет.

Они с Мириам не принимали душ вместе. В их отношениях, разумеется, романтика имела место быть, но она довольно строгая женщина в любом вопросе, особенно в сексе. А сейчас Прайд чувствует себя просто раздавленным от того, что он стоит обнаженный под струями горячей воды в собственной ванной и слышит, как Лайтер вновь стягивает с себя всю одежду.

Всю.

Он отлично сложен, а Прайд чувствует себя чертовски тощим, невыразительным, и не может нормально расслабиться даже сейчас, когда этот хренов Геракл оказывается прямо напротив него и блаженно откидывает голову, подставляясь под водяной поток.

Конечно, Лайтер красив. Ни для кого это не секрет, и для всех это охренительно огромный соблазн. Он не техасец, и точно не жил всю жизнь в Шривпорте.

— Откуда ты? — просто спрашивает у него Прайд, когда сильные пальцы астронавта мягко зарываются в его каштановые волосы, вспенивая в них шампунь — он действительно моет голову этому высокому шерифу. — Я хочу знать.

— Это допрос? — едва усмехается Базз, словно его совершенно не смущает их общая нагота или то, что они принимают душ вместе. — А ты всю жизнь прожил в Техасе?

— Тут не нужно много ума, — хмыкает Прайд. Разумеется, судя по его ковбойской репутации, это было очевидно. — А ты не отсюда, и не из Луизианы. Так откуда?

— Если у тебя так много ума, красавчик, ты догадаешься.

Вуди пропускает комплимент мимо ушей и сосредоточенно вглядывается в лицо астронавта, не фокусируя взгляда на синяке от удара на его широкой челюсти.

— Аляска?

Лайтер приглушенно смеется и прищуривает глаза:

— С чего такие выводы? Я похож на жителя леса?

— На болвана. Аризона?

— Тебя не туда несет, Вуди.

— Мичиган?

Прайд начинает откровенно улыбаться, Лайтер лишь качает головой, опуская руки вниз.

— Нет. Давай, это очень просто.

— Я не знаю столько штатов, — саркастически вздыхает Прайд. — Понятия не имею, Вайоминг, Джорджия, Виргиния?

Ему будто нравится эта игра в происхождение, он забывает про то, что они оба обнаженные находятся друг к другу вплотную, а Лайтер, кивнув в какой-то момент, смотрит на него в ожидании вердикта?

— Вайоминг? — неуверенно повторяет Прайд, и Базз буквально взрывается.

— Нет же! Джорджия — «мудрость, справедливость, умеренность, » — с досадой цитирует Лайтер, и Вуди сохраняет вопросительное выражение лица. — Это девиз штата.

— Я понимаю.

— Какой девиз у штата Техас? — интересуется Лайтер, и Вуди на мгновение затыкается.

— «Дружба.»

Оба мужчины смотрят на друга несколько мгновений, пока о кафельные стены ванной не ударяется их общий хохот. Очень иронично.

— Энди спит, — не переставая трястись от смеха, Прайд буквально выталкивает обнаженного Базза из ванной и вырубает поток воды в ванной. — И ты тоже заткнись…

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь затыкать меня? — небрежно обтирая тело полотенцем, спрашивает Базз, не удерживаясь от того, чтобы обвести глазами всего шерифа Далласа. — Ты должен был догадаться, что я из Джорджии, там находится самый крупный космодром НАСА.

— А я по-твоему такой охренительный знаток? — хмыкает Вуди, натягивая обратно на себя белье. Ощущение чистоты все же доставляет ему куда больше комфорта. — Хочешь сказать, что ты с самого детства знал, что станешь космонавтом?

— Разумеется, — в ту же секунду отвечает Базз. — С очень раннего возраста. Первое желание — оно самое правдивое, настоящее.

Шериф задумывается на мгновение. Освежившиеся, раздетые до белья они выходят из ванной как можно бесшумнее и спокойно направляются в спальню по коридору.

— Мне так не кажется, — отвечает Вуди. — Когда Энди пару лет назад смотрел какой-то блокбастер про танцоров, он заявил, что будет танцевать на сцене.

— Это другое, стремление стать кем-то не должно быть взято с кумира, — приглушенно качает головой Лайтер. Он еще ни разу не был в спальне Прайда, но открытая бутылка виски, стоящая на столе, весьма красноречиво говорит за своего хозяина.

— И как тогда ты захотел стать космонавтом?

— Я был очень целеустремленным ребенком, мне чертовски нравился космос, — спокойно поясняет Лайтер, первым опускаясь на кровать и удобно устраиваясь на мягкой подушке. Прайд ложится напротив и не сводит с него внимательного взгляда. — Как ты решил стать шерифом?

Они так и лежат, не соприкасаясь, на двуспальной кровати, и Вуди снова приходится задуматься над вопросом.

— Я прожил в Техасе всю жизнь. В доме моего отца в гостиной висело ружье, и как минимум раз в полгода он стрелял из него в какого-нибудь пробравшегося вора, — спокойно рассказывает Прайд, и Базз слушает его молча. — Это происходило часто, потому что в городе были вечные беспорядки. Мой отец тоже работал в полиции, он говорил, что когда к власти приходят достойные люди, тогда все недостойные сидят за решеткой. И хотя он не был для меня кумиром… Я всегда знал, чего я хочу.

— Стать шерифом и искоренить недостойных людей?

— Ты даже не представляешь, сколько я их переловил, — усмехается Вуди, вглядываясь в светлые глаза мужчины. — Хотя почему-то это не сделало меня достойным.

Базз знает, о чем тот говорит — лишился должности. В комнате становится настолько тихо, что слышен тик часов на противоположной стене. Лайтер молча придвигается к мужчине ближе и под ним единожды скрипит матрац. Вуди не нервничает, не отдаляется, он лишь наблюдает.

— Я не знаю, о каком достоинстве говорил твой отец, — их ладони едва соприкасаются, и шериф молча опускает взгляд, когда Лайтер продолжает говорить. — Но твой сын, Энди, настроен стать ковбоем, потому что у него был настоящий кумир. Пример для подражания.

То, с какой серьезностью говорит Лайтер, пробирает Вуди. Этот мужчина не перестает его удивлять.

— Иногда ты говоришь очень глубокомысленные вещи, Базз, — шериф улыбается ему едва заметно, настолько искренне, в нем нет ни доли сарказма и неприязни. Прежде, чем Лайтер успевает ему ответить, Прайд склоняет голову и, едва приманив его ближе, целует сам, еще слабо отдавая привкусом давно выпитого пива.

Они делают это снова, на этот раз в располагающей ситуации, на двуспальной кровати в его спальне, с закрытой дверью, и Вуди без страха смотрит ему в лицо, когда Лайтер с осторожностью опрокидывает его на спину, разорвав поцелуй.

Прайд до сих пор не уверен в том, насколько это правильно, но сейчас его мало это волнует. Он обвивает руками плечи Лайтера, когда тот впечатывается губами в его шею, заставляя податливо откидывать голову и дышать чаще.

И впивается ногтями в его крепкую спину, когда тот раздвигает ему ноги.

***

Прошло уже две недели с того момента, когда пилотируемый «Орион» прибыл на станцию МКС. Разумеется, связаться с командой гражданским людям не удавалось, но по новостям ежедневно крутили фамилию Лайтера, постепенно воплощая его в образе некой суперзвезды.

С базы иногда передавали короткие письма на адрес дома Прайдов, но этого было мало. Всегда мало, ведь только шериф Прайд трезво осознавал, что происходит — что Базз находится не в туристической поездке, что он вне территории земной планеты, что он торчит в гребанном космическом пространстве, и эта мысль больно изводила все чертовы две недели.

Базз — не такой герой, как он, ему действительно ни разу не приходилось скручивать преступников, но он настоящий боец — тем самым Вуди внушал себе то, что на пути к МКС ему ничего не грозит.

— Задержка на двадцать минут? — холодно выдает он в лицо женщины из администрации. Та смотрит на хладнокровного шерифа с некой нервозностью в то время, как он продолжает напирать. — В этом чертовом аэропорте все лишены ответственности, или только гребанные диспетчеры?

— Сэр, я уверяю…

— А я уверяю вас в том, что я ждал самолет из Джорджии еще полчаса назад, и в таком случае каждые полминуты будут страдать не только мои нервные клетки, — Вуди прерывается и мрачно смотрит на собеседницу, а затем резко повышает голос. — Но и ваши!

— Сэр… — испуганно вещает она, — он уже прибывает, бывают сбои из-за погодных условий…

— Я коп, я знаю, что такое сбои, — рычит Прайд. Только сейчас работница обращает внимание на то, что этот высокий мужчина держит за руку невысокого ребенка, который едва виден из-за стойки. — Объясните это моему сыну.

— Пап, давай пойдем, — просит его Энди, ощутимо утягивая мужчину за рукав. Ему не нравится, когда отец затевает конфликты, но по определенным стечениям обстоятельств это происходит довольно часто.

Энди лучше остальных знает, в чем причина — Базз. Базз, который отправился на МКС, предупредив заранее, что не сможет связываться ежедневно, но которого Прайд отчитывал каждый день, когда не приходило никаких новостей. Вуди плел самый спокойный вид, даже пытался успокаивать сына и Мириам, но на самом деле единственный, кому нужны были успокоения — это он.

Энди так же знакомо и то, как отец начинает хлебать алкоголь каждый раз, когда нервничает. О свойствах алкоголя и о привязанности к нему отца ему серьезно поведал Базз, попросив мальчишку присматривать за тем, чтобы Вуди «не нервничал». Но это не всегда было в силах Энди, например, сейчас, когда Прайд открыто отчитывает весь персонал аэропорта, включая уборщиков, за то, что его самолет задерживается.

— Это смешно, цифровой век, гребанный транспорт задерживают на полдня, — продолжает рычать Вуди, с досадой глядя на табло. Энди продолжает держаться за его руку, тоже задирая голову вверх — около этого светящегося окна они ошиваются с самого утра, и нервозность отца даже в какой-то степени понята ему, но непонятна Мириам.

Мать Энди все еще с трудом верит в то, что ее бывший супруг и ее нынешний сожитель завели такие прочные отношения. Кроме того, ее отношения с Баззом после его знакомства с Прайдом явно пошли по наклонной.

Одна из причин, по которой сейчас здесь стоит Вуди, а не Мириам, и ждет чертов самолет из Джорджии.

— Я рад, — довольно заключает Энди, и эта фраза явно внезапна для Прайда. Когда отец обращает на него удивленный взгляд, мальчик поясняет. — Что ты волнуешься за него. Помнишь, как ты хотел его ударить?

— Ты даже не представляешь, как я хочу его ударить прямо сейчас, — кивает Вуди, но тут же добавляет. — По-дружески, разумеется. Чтобы впредь не опаздывал, когда его ждут.

— Это глупо, — хмыкает Энди.

— Это армейские принципы. Напортачил — получил оплеуху. Поэтому у нас очень сильная армия, — объясняет шериф. Мимо уже проходят пассажиры с багажом, давно встретившие своих родственников и сопровождающих, и Прайд устало вздыхает. — И для нас с Баззом это нормально — иногда друг друга задирать.

— А когда я отслужу, я тоже буду так делать?

Вуди с улыбкой смотрит на своего сына, мысленно сравнивая его то ли с собой, то ли с Лайтером — целеустремленности у Энди всегда хватало, да и характер был явно получше, чем у отца.

— Это не всегда плохо, — снова кивает ему Вуди. — Ты ведь хочешь пойти в армию, да?

Энди довольно кивает. Конечно, он ведь всегда хотел быть похожим и на Вуди, и на Лайтера, но… На кого из них?

— Хочешь стать космонавтом? — едва улыбается ему Прайд, и Энди со своим ясным взглядом лишь неопределенно пожимает плечами.

— Чтобы ты отчитывал меня за то, что потом я опаздываю на самолет? — на полном серьезе спрашивает мальчик, и Прайд еле удерживает себя от того, чтобы не расхохотаться. — Нет, лучше я стану шерифом и буду отчитывать остальных.

— Отличное решение, ковбой! — голос Лайтера резко врезается со стороны и заставляет обоих обернуться.

Энди бросается к отчиму, а Прайд с предательски пробивающейся улыбкой застывает на месте. Минуту назад он чувствовал себя раздраженным, сейчас теряется от вида этого вернувшегося героя в своей излюбленной футболке НАСА, который так трепетно обнимает его сына. Энди рад — невозможно сказать, кому из них больше не хватало этого болвана.

— Я сейчас буду тебя отчитывать, — едва сдерживая улыбку, произносит Вуди и ловит на себе неизменный игривый взгляд Лайтера. Едва стоит мальчишке отстраниться от него, как космонавт делает несколько стремительных шагов до своего любовника. — Иди сюда.

Обняв за поясницу тяжелыми руками, сжимает шерифа в крепких объятиях, настолько ощутимых и чувственных, что Прайд едва не вздыхает ему на ухо, прижимая к себе в ответ. Чертов космический солдат, отрывает его от пола, слегка приподнимая мужчину, и Вуди возмущенно фыркает:

— Тут есть земное притяжение, Базз.

— Я знаю, красавчик, — усмехается тот в ответ, и возможно, они привлекают слишком много внимания, и в особенности вопросительный взгляд Энди, — теперь не собираюсь тебя отпускать.

Это походит на диалоги из некой мыльной оперы или романтической комедии, но, черт возьми, Прайд совершенно не против. Он не хочет, чтобы этот болван его отпускал, но когда это происходит, он все еще удерживает Лайтера за плечи.

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь одеваться, как ковбой? — усмехается астронавт, игриво щелкнув пальцами пуговицу на кожаной жилетке Прайда, и смотрит в глаза так, что нужно остановиться прямо сейчас.

— А ты когда-нибудь перестанешь раздевать меня глазами? — понизив голос до хриплого шепота, тут же отзывается Вуди, и тот лишь обворожительно улыбается ему в ответ. — Предлагаю сначала доехать до дома.

— А я предлагаю сначала сходить в уборную, — наставляет его в свою очередь Лайтер. — Не могу отливать в самолете, мне было достаточно этого воздухоотсоса в «Орионе».

— Ничего не хочу про это знать, — заявляет Прайд, в то время как Энди тут же начинает выглядеть заинтересованным.

— А я хочу!

Лайтер с усмешкой берет шерифа под локоть правой рукой, левой же катит за собой небольшой багаж. Вуди смущен лишь на мгновение, но более себя не выдает, когда они именно в таком виде идут по залу прилета. Энди услужливо хватает отца за свободную руку, и отныне Прайд чувствует себя, как собранный паззл. На своем месте.

Проходя мимо уборной, Вуди замедляет шаг и указывает в сторону.

— Только давай по-быстрому, — кивает он, — впрочем, я схожу с тобой. Энди, пойдем.

— Энди, останься, — машинально прерывает его Лайтер, и Вуди с подозрением прищуривает глаза.

Оба мужчины смотрят друг над друга так же пронзительно, как и в день своего знакомства. Сейчас Базз едва сдерживает довольную улыбку, а Прайд, уловив это игривое выражение его лица, лишь закатывает глаза.

— Ну пойдем. Болван.


	6. Эпилог

По мнению родителей, дети всегда растут слишком быстро, за ними невозможно угнаться, можно только наставлять, в меру за ними присматривать. При всей своей любви к сыну, Вуди тоже придерживался техасского мнения о том, что мальчишкам нужно показать, как правильно сжимать кулаки — с остальным они справятся сами. В свои двенадцать это уже малолетние ковбои — умеют скакать на лошади, курить и знатно браниться, но когда Энди перешел в среднюю школу, из этого списка он отдавал предпочтения только верховой езде.

Кроме того, он очень достойно обучался в школе — здесь свою роль сыграла Мириам, требующая от него постоянных усиленных упражнений, Базз, торжественно вещающий о том, что школа проложит парню успешную дорогу в будущее, и сам Вуди тоже, ночами мрачно рассматривающий его домашнее задание по математике и не понимающий там ни единого слова.

— Три седьмых икс к двум третьим икс, и от всей этой чертовщины четыре двадцать первых икс, — сухо перечитывает мужчина очередное задание, пока Энди, сонно потирая глаза, смотрит на отца в неком ожидании. — В каком, интересно, месте они планируют использовать все эти надругательства с дробями икса…

— У меня в школе и планируют, — устало улыбается мальчишка. Прайд сосредоточенно поджимает губы, барабаня пальцами по столу. — Это математика, я тоже ничего не понимаю.

— Это смешно, у этого должно быть решение.

— Да, оно есть, — кивает Энди с невинными голубыми глазами и в который раз кивает в сторону решебника с готовыми домашними заданиями. Шериф смотрит на него с неподдельной хмуростью.

— Ты знаешь, что в жизни не ко всему есть «Решебник домашних заданий»?

— Конечно. Но конкретно к этому предмету есть.

Вуди смотрит на сына внимательным долгим взглядом, будто собираясь оспорить его вполне логичные слова. Этот мальчишка за последние три года сильно вытянулся в росте. Смотрит так осмысленно, совершенно не хочется противоречить.

— Если мы сейчас посмотрим решение, то снова нихрена не поймем, — хмыкает шериф, вновь переходя на брань в присутствии сына, но Энди даже не обращает на это внимания.

— Пап, уже половина первого, — аргументирует мальчишка, и это служит последней каплей терпения Прайда перед тем, как он самолично берет чертов решебник в руки. Да, черт возьми, Энди прав, уже за полночь, и завтра он планировал еще завести мальчишку в школу перед сменой, так что вставать придется намного раньше обычного.

И, казалось бы, проблема разрешилась сама собой — отныне ему не придется разбираться с заданиями по математике для начальной школы, но нужного номера в книге не находится, и шериф возмущенно чертыхается вслух:

— Да какого дьявола? Хочешь сказать, что твой преподаватель специально подбирает задания, к которым нет готового решения? — листая учебник, Прайд продолжает отчитывать незнакомого ему учителя арифметики. — Считает, что он умнее всех, сукин сын?

Вуди никогда нельзя было назвать глупым, даже отдаленно несмышленным — он чертовски проницателен и рассудителен, но технические науки на протяжении всей его жизни били его под дых.

Дверь в детскую спальню отворяется, когда тяжелые шаги из соседней комнаты неторопливо раздаются все ближе, и заспанное лицо астронавта показывается в дверном проеме.

— Ты издеваешься, Вуди? — он выглядит вымотанным, чертовски усталым, после очередного съезда ему приходилось возвращаться в Даллас около четырех часов на машине. Шривпорт по маршруту был, разумеется, намного ближе, но с некоторых пор общество Мириам стало для него не слишком желанным. Но каждый раз, когда он просыпается от того, что этот чертов шериф бранится посередине ночи, он обдумывает все свои решения с натуральной досадой. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Домашнее задание на понедельник, — невозмутимо отвечает Энди, в то время как Прайд решительно поднимается со своего места, чтобы вместе с учебником подойти к Баззу вплотную.

— К трем седьмым икс прибавить две третьих икс и отнять четыре двадцать первых икс, — декламирует шериф и внимательно пялится на Лайтера, ожидая его ответа. — Что ты об этом думаешь?

Базз молчит, вглядываясь в скуластое лицо Вуди, и не находит слова. Этот импульсивный шериф завтра должен забрать служебную машину, а только потом ехать в участок, чтобы не получить очередной хреновый выговор от Потейтона, так почему он все еще сидит здесь и решает с Энди какие-то чертовы примеры по арифметике? Лайтер выдает усталую улыбку и небрежно приглаживает взъерошенные каштановые волосы Прайда, заставив его хмурое лицо слегка смягчиться.

— Я думаю, что тебе пора спать, — спокойно выдает он. Сидящий за столом Энди наблюдает за этой картиной с привычной обыденностью. Вуди снова сдвигает брови.

— Это ребенку пора спать, но приходится решать эту бессмысленную чертовщину.

— Так идите спать оба. Энди, заканчивай, — кивает Базз, и мальчишка как по команде закрывает учебник и подрывается к кровати. Прайд холодно смотрит на космонавта, явно не одобряя его решение.

— Ты же гребанный инженер, так включай мозги, демонстрируй знания, — он всучивает Лайтеру учебник и нахально складывает руки на груди, — Вперед.

Базз с прилипчивой сонливостью смотрит сначала на Прайда, затем на страницу учебника, исписанную цифрами и банальными примерами для школьников, у него уходит буквально пара секунд размышлений для того, чтобы спокойно закрыть книгу и ответить:

— Девятнадцать двадцать первых икса. Пойдем.

Прайд остается стоять на месте в некой неопределенности.

— И с чего ты так решил?

— С того, что это простая школьная арифметика, Вуди.

— Берешь лист и расписываешь решение для таких дилетантов, как я, — невозмутимо отвечает Прайд, явно настроенный бороться с этим до самого конца. Базз смотрит на него с таким спокойным выражением лица, будто у него совершенно нет сил противостоять указаниям этого импульсивного техасца.

— Пап, может, завтра? — предлагает Энди отсрочку уже из кровати, но Вуди непоколебим и неумолим.

— Да, папаша, тебе нужен отдых.

— Я не лягу с тобой в одну постель, пока ты не распишешь мне все догадки своего космического мозга поэтапно. На бумаге, — жестко отрезает Прайд, и все замолкают, понимая, что ситуация однозначно накалилась.

Базз пребывал на астрономическом съезде в Сент-Луисе целый месяц, эти политические приемы порядком вымотали его, а привыкший к их стабильной совместной жизни Вуди порядком подпортил себе нервы. В очередной раз. Базз переводит изучающий взгляд с глаза на глаз и будто бы смиренно кивает.

— Разумеется.

Вуди удовлетворенно поджимает губы, но стоит ему развернуться и сделать пару шагов к столу, как тяжелые руки астронавта обхватывают его в крепкое кольцо чуть ниже бедер, и пол тут же уходит из-под ног.

— Что!.. — возмущенно гаркает шериф, когда этот порядком усталый мускулистый космонавт невозмутимо перевешивает его через свое широкое плечо. Вуди чувствует себя каким-то обычным чертовым грузом, оказавшись висящим вниз головой в его крепкой хватке и остервенело впивается в ткань его растянутой майки. Он ошеломлен, растерян, возмущен до предела, — Лайтер!

— Спокойной ночи, Энди, — спокойно прощается похититель с мальчишкой.

— Спокойной ночи, Базз. Спокойной ночи, пап.

Как будто это так приемлемо со стороны Энди — да, он привык и к тому, что его отчим спит с его отцом в одной кровати, что часто одергивает его от выпивки, что просит Энди следить за ним и не позволять ему выпивать, что они любят проводить время вместе, и что брань и перепалки между ними — это абсолютно нормально. Правда, Энди не знает, к какой категории нужно отнести то, что Базз просто забрасывает Прайда на плечо и уносит его из спальни, но ведь Базз всегда поступает разумно — он хочет, чтобы Вуди прекратил трястись над мелочами и пошел, наконец, отсыпаться.

Тем временем Вуди остервенело пинает его коленями в грудь и злобно рычит в спину.

— Мать твою, Лайтер, будь проклят тот момент, когда я пустил тебя в свой дом, и…

Захлопывается дверь в спальню перед его лицом, и Прайд настолько возмущен своим положением, что готов драться с этим чертовым астронавтом. Нихрена он не даст ему поспать после своей месячной командировки, нет, они будут выяснять отношения, выяснять, почему он позволяет себе вести себя подобным образом в его доме!

Шериф оказывается на спине на постели, когда Лайтер наконец сбрасывает его с себя, и он дергается вперед, готовый толкнуть светловолосого мужчину в грудь, но Базз молча располагается сверху, вжимая его в матрац и механически перехватывая его запястья.

— Ты сходишь с ума, ковбой? — хриплый, низкий голос вяжется с его ослепительной улыбкой. Вуди злобно прищуривает темные глаза, когда тяжелое мужское тело напирает на него, и на мгновение выбивает из колеи.

— Это такой оригинальный способ потрахаться со мной, Лайтер? — рычит он ему в лицо. — Гордиться тем, что трахаешь все семейство Прайдов? И с кем тебе приятнее — со мной или с моей бывшей женой?

Он язвителен, он раздражен и остер на язык — Вуди такой во всех своих проявлениях. Базз открыто улыбается ему.

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос. С кем тебе приятнее, Вуди — со мной или с ней? — хмыкает он, Прайд дергает руками, не пытаясь освободиться из захвата, а скорее проверяя, насколько этот болван сейчас с ним серьезен. Базз держит его крепко, и так откровенно смотрит прямо в глаза, что шериф со всем своим хладнокровным выражением лица розовеет в скулах.

— Мириам не таскает меня на плече, — с готовностью отвечает он, все еще недружелюбно прищуривая глаза. Лицо Лайтера так близко, что их губы почти соприкасаются. Он понижает тон.

— Мириам не уезжала в Сент-Луис на целый месяц, она не хочет трахать тебя так, чтобы ты забыл собственное имя.

Вуди тут же проглатывает все слова. Приоткрывает рот, растерянно переводя взгляд с голубых глаз мужчины на его тонкие губы. Сглатывает.

Лайтер не впивается в него поцелуем — его губы приходятся на открытую шею шерифа, бедра подаются плотнее, и Прайд выдыхает тяжелее, ему нужно сдаться, руки астронавта все еще сковывают запястья, все, что он может сделать — это расплавиться на этой кровати под его напором.

— Черт, — прикрывает глаза, понимая, как сильно ему не хватало этой близости, пока Базз оставляет на его шее горячие влажные поцелуи. Шериф податливо опрокидывает голову назад, и сам подается грудью вперед. — Болван…

Губы Лайтера изгибаются в прозрачной улыбке, тогда он отпускает запястья своего любовника, давая ему трепетно обвить свою шею, пробежать пальцами по ежику светлых волос и требовательно притянуть к себе для поцелуя. Страстного, томительного, чтобы показать, как он скучал по этому ублюдку, как он ненавидит, когда ему приходится выезжать из штата…

В смятой рубашке, с трехдневной щетиной, он прижимается к Лайтеру всем телом и с удовольствием проходится ладонями по крепкой спине. Когда Базз раздевает его — спешными, рваными движениями, в этом есть что-то животное, и Вуди готов ловить с этого кайф.

— Как я скучал по тебе, ковбой, — хрипло произносит Лайтер, и эти слова Прайд принимает очередным глубоким вздохом. Астронавт проходится поцелуями с его шеи на грудь, и Вуди нетерпеливо дергается.

— Так раздевайся, — в его глазах неподдельное желание, и он своевольно стаскивает с мужчины майку, обнажая мускулистое тело и окидывая его голодным взглядом. — Чертов зверь.

Тот род комплиментов, на которые Базз рассчитывает каждый раз, когда он обнажается перед ним. У них обоих уже стоит, и когда Лайтер притирается к его бедрам, одновременно расстегивая ремень, Прайд жмурится:

— Ты закрыл дверь?

— Люблю, когда ты такой стыдливый, ковбой, — он раздевает его быстро, спускает джинсы вместе с ремнем, и окидывает его эрекцию таким уверенным взглядом, что все тело Вуди начинает гореть. — Покажи мне себя.

Шериф провожает глазами собственные джинсы и возвращает взгляд к вызывающему лицу астронавта. Буквально минуту, буквально пару слов — ему хватает, чтобы возбудиться, если это делает Лайтер. И более техасец не произносит ни слова, раздвигая перед ним колени и с желанием облизывая губы. При этом его лицо стремительно наливается краской — он не умеет это контролировать, даже за все это время так и не научился унимать собственное смущение перед Баззом в подобные моменты. Особенно когда тот с напором оглаживает его между ног, между ягодиц, заставляя расслабиться.

Вуди весь горит. Кусает губы с нетерпением, чувствуя давление его пальцев, с неожиданной силой упирается ногой в накаченную грудь Лайтера и отстраняет назад.

— Масло… Возьми, — подняв осмысленный взгляд, одним словом наставляет его Вуди, и Баззу больше не нужно повторять, он поднимается с кровати и решительно уходит из комнаты. Завидев, как он открывает дверь, Прайд снова возмущенно шипит. — Ты не закрыл ее?..

Лайтер подмигивает с очаровательной улыбкой, возвращается через мгновение уже с бутылкой масла для тела и чертовски заведенным взглядом. Он запирает за собой дверь, его светлые глаза как будто чернеют, и он на ходу расстегивает на себе брюки, это выглядит так чертовски сексуально, что Прайда чуть ли не подбрасывает на кровати.

— Иди сюда, — с жарким вздохом зовет он любовника, присаживаясь ближе к краю. Едва покрасневший, растрепанный, он смотрит на Лайтера снизу вверх и не удерживается от того, чтобы провести ладонями по его рельефному прессу. На груди остался заметный шрам от его ранения на тренировке в Арлингтоне, и Вуди молча задерживает на нем взгляд. Перед тем, как вытянуться вперед и приложиться к нему губами. Это такой несвойственный ему нежный жест, что Базз едва поднимает брови, вновь оглаживая мужчину по волосам. Такое поведение Прайда заводит его сильнее, ему нравится, как этот хладнокровный шериф становится таким мягким в постели, и как он крепко вцепляется в его плечи, когда Лайтер, склонившись ближе, вновь опрокидывает его на спину. — Базз!

С пылом целует в губы, вновь раздвигает колени, его пальцы смазаны прохладным ароматическим маслом, и он с легкостью проскальзывает внутрь сразу двумя. Вуди вздрагивает всем телом, сильнее ухватив плечи астронавта и тихо мычит ему на ухо, стоит тому слегка подвигаться внутри. Этот ублюдок приучил его к этому, как щенка, принося столько удовольствия, что теперь Прайду мало, что теперь ему хочется еще, и когда Лайтер трахает его своими пальцами, он блаженно подается бедрами ему навстречу, трогает себя и поднимает такой просящий взгляд, что Базз сильнее сжимает зубы, напрягая челюсть.

Это не скрывается от глаз Прайда.

— Сделай то, что хочешь, — не отводя от него томного взгляда, произносит Вуди ему в лицо и с готовностью обвивает ногами крепкие бедра, когда Базз с тяжелым дыханием пристраивается к нему крепким пульсирующим членом. И Прайд готов поклясться, что хочет этого так же сильно.

— Черт, ковбой, — низко бранится он, проталкиваясь в его тело несколькими рваными движениями — сильно, с напором, именно так, как нужно, и Прайд тут же сбивается в дыхании, жмурясь и открывая рот в немом стоне. Лайтер весь пламенеет, съезжает с катушек от их близости, от этого маняще податливого шерифа, ритмично двигается внутри, выбивая из него первые провокационные звуки.

— Блять, да, — со стоном выдает Вуди, цепляясь за спину астронавта ногтями. Кровать жалобно поскрипывает под ними обоими, и сейчас его совершенно не посещают мысли о том, что их спящий за стеной ребенок может что-то услышать. Базз повсюду, его слишком много, он распирает его изнутри, двигается так хорошо и плавно, что Прайд просто сгорает под ним, притираясь к этому тяжелому мускулистому телу. — Базз, Базз…

Его имя срывается с губ как мантра, Лайтер горячо дышит ему в шею, подаваясь бедрами, уже едва контролируя себя и свое тело, наслаждаясь тем, как Вуди полностью отдается ему сейчас. Он блаженно вздыхает, его голос звучит столь пробирающе, что Прайду приходится закусить губы, чтобы не кончить в тот же момент.

Их секс не всегда такой слаженный, в какой-то момент он переходит в некую борьбу, тогда, когда Лайтер начинает трахать его с особой силой, и Прайд хватается за его плечи, чтобы насильно завалить в сторону и, смотря в глаза с тяжелым придыханием, самостоятельно оседлать его бедра.

— Чертов наездник, — грубо усмехается Лайтер, крепко подхватывая любовника под ягодицами — да, он двигается чертовски слаженно, скачет на его члене с таким гребанным энтузиазмом, что просто выбивает душу. Расправив плечи, запрокинув голову, весь в своей красе, внутри него так горячо, скользко, его движения такие быстрые, Лайтер окончательно сбивается в дыхании. — Вуди, легче…

Но Прайд не реагирует на его слова, на его лице проносится прозрачная улыбка, после чего он снова заходится в блаженных стонах. Чувствует себя животным, зверем, не может остановиться, это слишком приятно и слишком грязно, чтобы вести себя тише.

После оргазма, осквернив всю чертову простынь потом и спермой, они могут подолгу спокойно валяться рядом, даже без всяких скупых объятий. Вуди думает, что ему это не нужно, он недовольно мычит, когда в полудреме Лайтер обвивает рукой его поясницу и прижимается со спины. Мычит, но не вырывается. У него нет сил на то, чтобы сходить в душ, а тем более на то, чтобы противостоять этой скале из тестостерона.

— Базз, — сонно зовет его Прайд, не шевелясь. Лайтер, едва приоткрыв глаза, рассматривает его вихрастый затылок.

— Что, ковбой?

В его голосе слышна такая нескрываемая нежность, что шерифу хочется улыбнуться, не открывая глаз.

— Отвезешь завтра Энди?

Базз неопределенно мычит ему в плечо, потому что этим собирался заниматься Вуди. Им обоим завтра на работу, у них обоих нелегкий день, и одному из них действительно придется отвезти мальчонку, как бы изнурительно не было вставать так рано.

— Хорошо, — просто соглашается он.

— Расскажи ему про эти… дроби, — нехотя добавляет шериф в полудреме, едва огладив крепкую руку Базза. Его кроткость зачастую непонятна Прайду, как и его математические способности.

— Спи уже, — улыбается Лайтер.

Утром на следующий день он действительно помогает Энди с домашним заданием. Вместо завтрака поджаривает яичницу с беконом, разделывает ее на три контейнера — себе, ребенку и шерифу. Выглядит чрезвычайно вальяжно, собирая порции на кухонной тумбе и отгоняя от себя остатки сна. Время — пятнадцать минут шестого, Энди в своей школьной рубашке, как неугомонный ураган проносится из гостиной и едва ли не запрыгивает на спину отчиму.

— Я решил! — торжественно заявляет он, махая исписанной тетрадью в руке. — И это было просто!

— Конечно, это было просто, — усмехается космонавт, стаскивая с себя мальчишку. — К счастью, склад ума тебе достался не от твоего импульсивного папы.

— Да, от тебя, — с энтузиазмом кивает Энди. Базз, воспринимая это исключительно как шутку, лишь низко смеется, на что мальчишка смотрит на него с неестественной серьезностью. — Что смешного? Мы ведь правда похожи.

Лайтер не перестает улыбаться. Да, это правда, внешне голубоглазый светловолосый Энди похож больше на своего отчима, чем на отца, и поэтому он воспринимал это больше, чем просто совпадение. Порой сам Вуди воспринимал это больше, чем просто совпадение, и тогда он просто белел от ярости.

Сонный и помятый, не успевший даже принять душ, он замирает на лестнице, когда слышит разговор на кухне. И ошеломленно смотрит себе под ноги.

— Конечно, ковбой, — доносится до него голос Базза.

Привычка обращаться так к обоим Прайдам однозначно преследует Лайтера. Вручив мальчишке пакет с его завтраком, мужчина внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, едва наклоняется в спине.

— Ты же знаешь, что между нами нет родственной связи? — спокойно спрашивает он, и Энди вопросительно поднимает брови, совсем на манер своего отца. — Но это не значит, что я не член твоей семьи.

Вуди расслабленно улыбается, все еще не ступая вниз, ему нравится, как Базз всегда умеет разрешать подобные вопросы, чтобы не заставлять никого нервничать. Вуди не видит, как его сын, молча отставив на тумбу пакет и тетрадь, складывает руки на груди.

— Да, я понимаю. Зачастую мне кажется, что это одно и тоже.

— Не совсем. Тебя это расстраивает?

— Я отношусь к тебе так же, как и к папе.

Базза удивляет это осмысленное выражение лица Энди, и он вновь понимающе улыбается ему.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, ковбой.

— И папу тоже?

Этот вопрос звучит так спонтанно и невозмутимо, что космонавт столбенеет на мгновение, будто пойманный с поличным, но Энди смотрит на него с едва заметной улыбкой на лице и блеском в глазах. Лайтер часто задавался вопросом, может ли он что-то слышать через стены на втором этаже, но сейчас эта загадка всплывает на самую поверхность.

Прайд ошеломленно замирает на месте. Как бы сейчас хреново не звучало все происходящее, его срочно нужно прервать на полуслове, пока ничего не усугубилось. Быстро пробежав последние ступени, шериф показывается в гостиной в одном белье, собираясь громогласно попросить кофе, но Лайтер подает голос быстрее.

— Конечно, люблю, немного иначе.

Эта улыбка, брошенная на неодетого любовника через дверной проем, заставляет Вуди покраснеть до самых корней волос.

— О, заткнись, герой-любовник, — выпаливает Прайд, проходя на кухню и нервно переводя взгляд на сына. — Доброе утро, ковбой.

— Привет, пап.

Когда вечно недовольный и раздраженный всем человеческим родом взгляд Вуди возвращается на самодовольного и свежего Лайтера, тот с готовностью подает ему кружку американо:

— Доброе утро, солнце, — с такой нежностью произносит он, что Прайду хочется невольно провалиться на месте из-за присутствия Энди. Он делает большой глоток из кружки. — Мы как раз обсуждали наши отношения.

— Глобальные проблемы человечества, — лишь фыркает Прайд, облокачиваясь о стол, и Базз участливо оглядывает его обнаженный торс. В такую рань разговаривать с Вуди все равно, что ворошить пчелиное гнездо голыми руками.

— Не хочешь одеться?

— Успеется.

— Энди, принеси папашин халат, — спокойно раздает указания Базз, и когда быстрые шаги мальчишки раздаются уже на лестнице, он позволяет себе подойти к сонному шерифу ближе. — С чего ты так рано подорвался?

— Услышал в свой адрес твое «люблю», даже мигрень пробила, — мрачно отвечает Прайд, впрочем, как-то мягко и привычно кладя руку на накаченные плечи астронавта, когда тот галантно приобнимает его за поясницу. — Что за чертовщина?

— А у нас такое запрещено? — едва улыбается Базз. — Только плотские страсти?

— Ну… — азартно тянет Вуди будто в некой определенности и продолжает потягивать из кружки кофе. — Пожалуй, я готов признать тебя своим другом.

Они оба громогласно хохочут, и в какой-то момент эти вялые объятия перерастают в неосторожный поцелуй. Лайтер продолжает улыбаться, губы Прайда с отчетливым вкусом крепкого кофе, а пахнет он какими-то неуловимыми пряностями, будто пропитанный ими насквозь. Базз любит и дразняще опустить ладонь ниже его поясницы, и зарыться пальцами в эти вихрастые каштановые волосы, и хрипло произнести прямо ему в губы:

— Лучшим другом.

Прайд тихо усмехается и отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на него светящимися карими глазами.

— Я подумаю над этим.


End file.
